This Is Your Home (What A Difference A Day Makes)
by DreamCandy
Summary: This novelette is a re-imagining of the Rick Grimes Crew settling into the Alexandria Community. Point Of Focus: Rick Grimes and Michonne(Grimes Kids included) In this story we get a window-seat view into the shared life of Rick and Michonne. The timeline of this story picks up 6 to 7 months after the Safe Zone zombie battle & Carl's shooting and moves into present day Alexandria.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.

I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.

The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy & Eddie) and are created by me. Timelines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

Due to sexual content and language, **Discretion is advised**!

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

(Intro)

* * *

 **Description :**

This **novelette** is a re-imagining of the Rick Grimes Crew settling into the Alexandria Community. Point Of Focus: Rick Grimes and Michonne(Grimes Kids included)

In this story we get a window-seat view into the shared life of Rick and Michonne after the Safe Zone zombie battle.  
The timeline of this story picks up 6 to 7 months after Carl was shot and moves into present days. Over the last few months an even stronger bond has formed, keeping a makeshift family together. But that bound will be tested, rules will be broken and dynamics & relationships will change..  
Can an Alpha Survivor and a Dark Warrioress find common ground? Or, will they pass up a chance at finding true happiness?

A lot can Change in 24 hours; the outcome depends on the choices made.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_** : Flashback To Go Forward

(Coming To Alexandria: Becoming A Citizen)

When Rick and his group first arrived in Alexandria, Spring was just beginning and the rains that came with the season felt like it was trying to wash away the apprehension that clung to them like a shadow. The kind of caution that came from having to fight the dead and the living, just to survive. It took weeks for most of Rick's team to even begin to hope; it was hardest for Rick. But he would try, for his people but mostly for Carl, Judith and Michonne. The crew stuck together, sharing one house and looking out for one another while trying to teach a very sheltered community how to deal with the danger beyond their walls.

They had only been in Alexandria a little over a month when the Community was attacked by a massive herd of walkers. It was during that battle that Carl was shot and wounded yet strangely, it was in that same battle that Rick learned to hope again. For the first time since he walked through that gate Rick saw the possibility for a better life in this place. A life he wanted to share with his son and daughter. Rick wasn't about to just hand that over so he fought, he fought for friends and strangers alike. His crew joined the fight, slashing, cutting, stabbing and shooting; doing whatever it took to survive. Outside of his group the people beside him were not fighters yet here they were, fighting for their home; for the dream of what their home could be.

Rick yelled his encouragement to them, telling them "we can win." Promising them victory. With Michonne at his back they battled long into the night until Alexandria was once again in the hands of the living.  
That night they had all earned the right to be called Citizens of Alexandria

Rick knew that life wouldn't be easy, but now there was a chance for it to be a little bit better.

* * *

 **(Signs Of Life)**

After the attack on Alexandria the remaining members of the community banded together to repair the walls and secure the Safe Zone once more. A month had passed, Carl was on the mend and everyone was working their way into some semblance of normal routines, trying to carve out a life in this upside down world. After fighting side by side with the Alexandrians "Rick's Crew" as they were often called had integrated in to the community; most now held positions of leadership, helping to restructure and secure their little town. Although they were all still very close, each had their own homes and jobs to fulfill.

Michonne had initially picked out her own home, but she ended up staying with Rick because Carl begged her not to leave; even baby Judith had grown attached to her. Rick didn't want to stand in the way of her independence and he would have let her go, but the truth is that he was more than relieved when Carl said the words he wanted to say. "We need you Michonne," Carl said, looking up at her from beneath the brim of his hat. "I need you, we're family now."

Michonne looked at Rick and then back at Carl and said, "I'll stay!"

Releasing the breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding, Rick nodded his head in agreement, "it's settled then."

Rick and Michonne settled into sharing a space, routines were formed, schedules adjusted to make sure that they were never away from Carl and Judith at the same time. It was a partnership that they were comfortable in. Over the next few months everyone did their part to make Alexandria more sustainable.  
During this time there had only been one other attack, this time it wasn't walkers but a group called "The Wolves". It was a Monday afternoon and less than a hundred yards outside of Alexandria's walls, the group of crazed killers had ambushed a six man crew that was returning from a supply run. Daryl jumped on his bike and rushed to their aid, Michonne and Rick ran into the mayhem guns blazing and sword swinging. The three of them had killed most of the attackers, but two got away. Since then for the most part things had been peaceful.

Six months into their new life, Michonne and Rick are something neither of them have taken the time to label. They were friends and partners that often operated as a family, but there was that unseen something, an unnameable "more" that tied them together.

And so it began...


	2. Chpt 1 Dinner Is Ready

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.

I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.

The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy & Eddie) and are created by me. Timelines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

Due to sexual content and language, Discretion is advised!

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

(Chapter 1)

Dinner Is Ready But She's Not Home

* * *

 **Description** :

This **novelette** is a re-imagining of the Rick Grimes Crew settling into the Alexandria Community. In this story we get a window-seat view into the shared life of Rick and Michonne after the Safe Zone zombie battle.  
The timeline of this story picks up 6 to 7 months after Carl was shot and moves into present days. Over the last few months an even stronger bond has formed, keeping a makeshift family together. But that bound will be tested, rules will be broken and dynamics & relationships will change..  
Can an Alpha Survivor and a Dark Warrioress find common ground? Or, will they pass up a chance at finding true happiness?

A lot can Change in 24 hours; the outcome depends on the choices made.

* * *

 _ **Chapter** _ 1

(Dinner's Ready But She's Not Home)

*A warm Friday afternoon in Alexandria*

...

Rick rushed up the steps to the home he was still getting used to, he opened the door and quickly walked inside. Stopping briefly to wipe his dusty boots on the mat before reaching back to close and lock the door. For a moment Rick's mind flashed back to the day he picked up this lock-set while out on a run. He remembered how many of the residents who witnessed him changing the locks, laughed or told him "We don't need locks here." However for Rick, old habits die hard and changing the locks had been the first step in making this place his.

Shrugging out of his denim jacket he walked through to the living-room and was surprised to see Carol sitting there knitting. Carol's head came up and a look of shock flashed across her face as if she wasn't aware that he lived here. Rick thought it was kind of strange and kind of funny.

"Ah- Hey Carol, how are you?"

Carol stood and began to gather her things "Oh I'm just fine Rick, um...I just stopped by to...ah measure little Judith. Carol stammered over her explanation for being there even though Rick never asked for one. "I wanted to knit a little sweater for her. Well I'll see you guys later."

" Okay...See ya" Rick called out not thinking too much on Carol's quirky nervous behavior as she rushed out the front door; sometimes she was just like that.

"God it's good to be home" he whispers to himself as he headed towards the kitchen. It was 5:15 in the early evening and the sun was still out; with the number of locations he and Daryl covered when they went on runs, it was rear that they made it back before sunset. They were the only team authorized to scout more than 3 locations per run. So, if anyone asked him, today was a good day.

"Carl!" he called out. "Carl" Rick says a little louder.

"Yeah dad" Carl answers from upstairs bending to pick Judith up from where she's sitting on the floor playing with a handmade doll. Making his way downstairs with his sister in his arms Carl followed the shuffling sounds to the kitchen to greet his dad.

Seeing his kids standing in the doorway made Rick smile. "Hey guys, how was your day?" he asked. Walking over to them, he gives Carl a firm pat on the shoulder and affectionately ruffles his hair before leaning down to give Judith a kiss on her forehead.

"It was pretty good" Carl answered with a shrug. "You're home early."

"Yeah, we lucked out with a one & done today."

Rick moved around the kitchen, opened the fridge, pulled out the pitcher of homemade apple juice and poured himself a glass. He downed the cool drink in two gulps and moved to the sink to rinse out the glass. "It smells good in here did you guys just finish eating?" The topic of eating reminded Rick of the truck load of food and nick-knacks he and Daryl just brought back from their run today. Tomorrow Aaron and Father Gabriel would sort through the contents of the truck, anything that was useful they would keep and document and the rest they would dispose of.

"Oh yeah, we ate already" Carl said with a satisfied smile. Bouncing Judith in his arms as he walked further into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. "Michonne made dinner early today."

Even though food choices were limited, the kids always ate well. When he cooked he kept it simple, but the great thing was when Michonne cooked, she found creative ways to prepare and flavor meals in order to add variety to what food they did have. Hell, Carl and Judith actually had favorites when it came to her cooking; they both loved her Spiced-Apple Porridge, which for Carl she topped with wild berries that she picked from the vine out back. Sometimes Carl's friend Enid would show up for breakfast just to get some of Michonne's pan-biscuits. However they weren't the only ones, Rick had his favorites too, he was hooked on her spinach and tomato pasta and her homemade corm muffins. Who was he kidding Carl loved that too.

"Oh, good...That's good." Rick cast his eyes towards the hallway "hey-ah, where is Michonne?"

Carl stopped playing peek-a-boo with Judith and looks up at his dad. "Oh... she isn't here" he answered. "Ah Dad, can Judith and I go over to Glenn and Maggie's tonight? They're having movie night and they have the biggest TV."

"What do you mean Michonne isn't here, is she visiting Sasha or something?" Rick knew his tone was harsh but he couldn't help it. He was kind-of disappointed that she wasn't home. "It'll be dark soon; how long has she been gone?"

"Um...a little over two hours." Carl answers.

Rick hadn't seen Michonne standing watch when he returned from his supply run. If she was on over-watch in the tower he would have noticed, and if her schedule had changed she would have mentioned it this morning at breakfast before he left for his run. Rick knew how close Carl and Michonne were, the fact that his son seemed less than worried made him ask "did she pick up an extra shift at the pantry or guarding the back wall today?"

"No Dad, you know Michonne doesn't do guard duty on Tuesdays and Fridays." Carl shrugged his shoulders wondering why his dad was being a pest about it. "She normally leaves at 2 o'clock for about an hour and a half, but she's usually back in time to make dinner." Adding a nonchalant shrug "But, I guess since she made dinner early today..."

"Did she say where she was headed?" Rick was biting back his rising annoyance, he was not liking the picture this was shaping into.

"Nope." Moving Judith's playful hand that was pinching at his lips, before adding "she's never been this late before but that's only because she left later than usual."

The look on his son's face was slightly pensive, like Carl was trying not to say something. He and Carl had an open line of communication, they didn't hide things from one another so Rick didn't push he just waited.

In a whispered tone Carl told his dad what was on his mind. "I think Michonne and Carol got into an argument or something, I don't know what it was about...but I could kind-of hear them from upstairs." Carl felt like a tattle-tale, but he just wanted everything to be okay "...maybe Michonne just needed time to cool off. Maybe that why she hasn't come back yet."

Rick heard the worry start to build in his son's voice and he didn't want that. In Carl's eyes Michonne could do no wrong, but more than that Carl looked at her as almost invincible.

"You know what Carl, if you still want to, you and Judith can go to TV night at Glenn and Maggie's."

"It's -movie night- Dad, and yes I still want to go." Carl smiled at Judith who was pulling at his hair and ears, playfully telling her, "we're going to movie night. This is going to be so much fun" he said to his dad. "Glenn said he found a stash of really cool dvds on his run last week."

Rick smiled at his son; with the world like it was, Carl didn't get a lot of chances to just be a kid. "That's great kiddo. Why don't you run up and grab your stuff, then I'll walk you and Judith over to Glenn's."

Carl handed Judith to their dad and ran upstairs. He grabbed his back pack with his sleeping gear, stuffed in some extra clothes and a toothbrush. Then he stopped by his dad's room and picked Judith's diaper bag , her cloth doll and ran back downstairs.

'You get everything you need?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad."

"What about extra bandages?" he countered.

"Oops! I'll be right back." Making a dash down the hallway he headed for the bathroom near Michonne's room where the bandages and ointments for his wound were kept. Michonne was the one who helped him clean and dress his wound. Sometimes his dad helped but when he did Carl could see the guilt on his father's face each time. It was just easier with Michonne. Grabbing the necessary supplies and made his way back.

Rick was standing in the living-room teasing and tickling a giggling Judith when Carl reappeared.

Carl crouched down and stuffed the extra items into his bag and then stood to sling it over his shoulders. "Oh hey...I almost forgot dad, since Michonne isn't back yet I should tell you, your dinner's in the oven; you'll probably have to heat it up though."

"Oh...okay. I'll thank Michonne when she get's home"

Rick and his kids walked out the door, down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. Most of his core group lived close to one another; next door to them was Carol's house and one house down from that was Glenn and Maggie's home. Their walk was nice and short, Judith gurgled and giggled the whole way. She seemed to enjoy the warm evening breeze that was wreaking havoc on her brother's hair, tossing it to and fro; her chubby hands grabbed and chased the wayward strands.

"Judy, stop it!" Carl pretended to duck and dodge her attempts "leave my hair alone."

Rick didn't buy it for a minute, he saw the hidden smile threatening to break free on Carl face but more than that Carl loved Judith to bits and was super protective of her. Seeing his children enjoy this small moment of life made his heart swell.

Arriving at the house they knocked on the door and waited. Rick's mind returned to Michonne as visually scanned the street; people were milling about but there was still no sign of her walking or driving by. His annoyance resurfaced, rising with each second. Maggie opened the door and greeted them with a smile. "Hey you guy's, you ready for movie night?" She asked while reaching her arms out to take Judith.

"Yeah" Carl said with enthusiasm. Judith gurgled and smiled as if she knew what they were saying.

"Most of the group is already here." Maggie announced " You joining us Rick?"

"Naw not tonight. I actually need to stop by Carol's and then I've got somethings I need to take care of at home." He gave her a easy smile "I just came to dropped the kids off."

"Well maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe."

Rick turned to face Carl "you and your sister be good and listen to Glenn and Maggie. Oh and I'll come and get both of you in the morning." Giving his son a stern look he added, "so don't leave without me."

"But Dad... it's just two doors down. I can get Judith home safely."

"I know that kiddo. Can you just do that for me?"

Carl looked at his dad and promised to wait for him to pick them up in the tomorrow "Yeah we'll wait for you." With that he turned and quickly walked inside.

"You know Rick, Saturdays are usually lite and laid back here; if you want, the kids can spend most of the day with us. Not to mention Glenn and Eugene have setup some kind of game-room in the guest house behind the armory; with some of the TVs, video games consoles and computers they've been bringing back from their runs. So, if Carl want to hang with the guys and check it out; Enid and I would be happy to watch Judith." Maggie loved spending time with Judith, plus it was great practice for both her and Glenn since they were expecting a child of their own. "The point is, the kids are welcome to spend the weekend here if that's alright with you."

A game-room, Rick thought, the word seemed so foreign with all the at world had become. He had to admit that the idea of a game-room was great. Something was needed to balance the ugliness and pressure that came with struggling to survive. The young people like Carl, Judith, Enid and Rodney needed that; they all did, young and old. "I'll have to remember to thank Glenn and Eugene for thinking of something like that." Rick said to Maggie. "Tell Carl I said he can check out the game-room and spend the weekend if that's what he wants. I'll still stop by tomorrow and check in on the kids."

"I'll tell Carl... and like I said Rick, we're happy to have them."

"Thanks Maggie, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rick turned and stepped down from the porch and walked over to Carol's house. Knocking firmly on her door he waited for her to answer. The door opened and Carol froze for a moment before greeting Rick.

"Hi Rick."

"Hi Carol, may I come in?"

Carol's gaze checked the street behind Rick's shoulders before she stepped to the side and opened the door wider to let him in.

"What brings you by? Carol tried to control her nerves, but she had the feeling Rick knew she was hiding something and that's why he was here. She warned Michonne this would happen. She told her this was a bad idea when she started going outside the walls last month. Even though she understood Michonne's reasoning, Carol was certain that Rick wouldn't like it.

Rick stood silent for a moment, just looking at Carols face, oh yeah she was definitely hiding something and he had the feeling it was more than just her argument with Michonne.

"I came by because Carl was a little worried today when I asked him where Michonne was." Rick kept his eyes locked on Carol's face, reading her reaction every time he mentioned Michonne. "He told me that you and Michonne may, have been arguing earlier today,. Is that true?"

Carol did not want to be in the middle of a Rick Grimes storm so she tried to be blasé with her answer "Oh it was nothing Rick, you know how women can be. It was a simple disagreement about how some little thing should be done."

Rick crossed his arms over his chest, now he was getting annoyed. "You and Michonne are two of the strongest women I know, little arguments are not something you do."

Carol turned around and began pacing, ignoring Rick as she threw words in to the air. "I told her it was a bad idea. Did she listens to me? Of course not because...

Before she could continue Rick's harsh voice cut in.

"Carol, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Carol tried to lighten the moment with a truth laced joke. " Actually I really don't want to have to talk about what I think you want to talk about." She said with a grimace as her gaze bounced off of his before roaming around the living-room again. "But I won't lie to you either."

"Then don't" Rick said.

"Look, it goes like this...Michonne's been going outside the walls and when she does I agreed to come over to watch Carl and Judith. She's usually only gone for about an hour and forty minutes" Carol said, looking directly into Rick's eyes "and that's the truth."

Rick released a pent-up breath and asked "We're not just talking about today or yesterday are we?"

Carol closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh while shaking her head "no".

"Damn it" running his hands through his hair as he paced the living-room. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on Carol?"

"Since the last Wolves attack; she's been searching the nearby areas for the two that got away. Look Rick, maybe you should talk to Michonne when she get's back. I'm sure..."

Everything exploded inside of Rick, all the what ifs felt like they were suffocating him.

"OVER A MONTH? She's been going out there alone for more than a Got-Damn month?" Rick's fear turned to rage, then back to fear as his voice rose above normal "and you didn't think I should know this?"

Maybe she could get Rick to see Michonne's side of things. "Rick try to understand, Michonne was really worried that they would come back, that more of our people could be hurt or killed during runs." Carol figured now that the secret was out, she might as well tell it all. "The first few times she went hunting for them I didn't see anything wrong with it, but then when she didn't find any sign of the wolves I figured she would stop."

"But she didn't did she? Which was all the more reason for you to tell me."

"Rick I know you're angry and yes I should have said something but you have to remember that Michonne was accustomed to taking care of problems on her own." Carol tried to smooth things over but she would not want to be in Michonne's shoes at the moment.

Carol has known Rick longer than Michonne and she trusted him completely. But Rick was use to leading and protecting those he cares about. Sometime he seemed to forget that Michonne wasn't like his dead wife Lori or like the other people here. She'd been saving herself long before she ever met Rick and their group; in fact she was more like Rick than anything else. And from what Carol has seen since Michonne joined their group, fighting at their side, the woman didn't believe in letting a threat linger.

Rick turned and headed towards the door, ready to leave; suddenly he stopped, turned back and leveled his steel-blue gaze on Carol. "Who else?"

Carol pretended to be unaffected, showing no visual sign that his question had struck a chord; even though it did. This was the part that Carol was afraid of, the question that she really wished to avoid when the time came; that time was now. She knew this wouldn't be the end so once again she tried the-I didn't quite hear you trick- "What?" That only cause the muscle in Rick's jaw to tick with impatience.

"Who else knew about this?" Rick practically growled the question." Maggie puts the Sign-out sheet in my hand at the end of every week and not once in the last month have I seen Michonne's signature on it for repeated solo missions. And, since I'm the one that has to approve supply runs, any runs outside of these walls; I know damn well I didn't approve any of this." The more he thought about this whole mess the more upset he became.

"That means, not only is she putting herself in danger but she's also ignoring every safety protocol the security counsel has put in place to keep track of our people." He wasn't going to let Carol of the hook for this one because she was in it up to her neck. "Michonne is methodical, knowing her she wouldn't risk jumping down from the height of these walls and chance injuring herself. So I'm asking you... who else knew about these little suicide runs?"

"Now that you know what's going on it really not..."

Rick exhaled in frustration "it's Sasha isn't it.?" The look on Carol's face was confirmation enough. Rick remember that a few weeks back Sasha had put in a request for a shift change; which at the time he thought was a little strange since Sasha and Abraham were not only lovers, they were a great tactical team. They normally ran patrols together. When he approved her request he asked her if everything was okay with her and Abraham but thought nothing else of it.

Wrapping his hand around the knob he pulled the door open and uttered his parting words to Carol .

"You, Abraham, Sasha and Michonne need to meet with me Sunday at noon. I'll have Maggie work out everyone's schedules" With that Rick walked out of Carol's house and headed home.


	3. Chpt 2 Solo Mission In Overtime

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.

I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.

The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy & Eddie) and are created by me. Timelines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

Due to sexual content and language, Discretion is advised!

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

(Chapter 2)

Solo Mission In Overtime

* * *

 **Description** :

This **novelette** is a re-imagining of the Rick Grimes Crew settling into the Alexandria Community. In this story we get a window-seat view into the shared life of Rick and Michonne after the Safe Zone zombie battle.  
The timeline of this story picks up 6 to 7 months after Carl was shot and moves into present days. Over the last few months an even stronger bond has formed, keeping a makeshift family together. But that bound will be tested, rules will be broken and dynamics & relationships will change..  
Can an Alpha Survivor and a Dark Warrioress find common ground? Or, will they pass up a chance at finding true happiness?

A lot can Change in 24 hours; the outcome depends on the choices made.

* * *

 **Chapter** 2

Rick walked into his house and closed the door. With the mood he was in not slamming it was a major miracle. He stopped for a moment to listen for any sound and then called out . "Michonne, Michonne are you here?" Getting no reply he walked down the hallway that lead to the first floor bedroom, Michonne's room. He knocked twice still only silence. Pressing his ear against her room door he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open to an empty room.

Rick took the stairs two at a time and checked each room. "Where in the world is she?" He asked himself, as worry begin to increase. Looking at the clock on the nightstand in his room the time read 6:53 pm, night had officially fallen and darkness settled over the sky.

Rick went back downstairs sat in the single sofa facing the door. He was going to wait.

* * *

(Outside Alexandria's Walls)

 **M** ichonne was breathing hard as she ran out of the woods back to the side road where she had parked the car earlier. She never planned on being gone this long. "Oh God I hope that Carl and Judith are too worried." She pulled her Katana over her head and off her back as she opened the car door. Throwing the weapon onto the passenger seat she started the engine and sped off towards Alexandria.

She wouldn't have had to leave so late if Carol hadn't felt the need to hold her up with the same old argument about "telling Rick." To make things worse instead of finding the murderous scum she was looking for she ended up running into a rather larger group of walkers. That definitely didn't help her timeline for getting back either.

The gates of Alexandria came into view and she exhaled in relief. Tapping on the breaks and slowing her approach, Michonne flashed the car's head-lights in a pattern of, two blinks-off-one blink-off-one blink. Then she waited patiently and with in two minutes the gate was sliding open and Sasha appeared, holding her precious A-K 47 with at suppressor. Michonne drove in as Sasha closed the gate, briefly stopping a few paces in to voice her thanks as was their routine.

"Thanks for looking out Sasha" Michonne said through the open car window.

"It's nothing. How'd it go out there today, any luck?"

Michonne shook her head in annoyance as she thought about it, "ran into a little bit of trouble, only not the trouble I was looking for."

"You good? Anything we need to worry about.?" Sasha asked

" Naw, nothing to worry about."

"Alright, I'll see you around... same time next week." Sasha stepped back from the car with a nod as Michonne drove away.

Pulling into the driveway she turned off the engine and took a deep breath. Looking up at the house she noticed a light coming from Carl's bedroom window, which was normal; she and Carl normally read Judith bedtime stories at this time. Maybe Carol and the kids were all upstairs reading. Releasing a tense sigh she spoke into the silence of the car, "Carol is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Michonne hadn't worn her watch but she didn't need one to gauge the time. It had to be around 6:30 or 7 o'clock; the last sparks of the sun had faded and darkness set in. Usually this was about the time that Rick would be walking in the door. She hadn't seen the blue sedan that Rick and Daryl used for their run this morning out by the gate when she came in. "At least I made it back before he did" Michonne whispered out loud.

Pulling her Katana off of the passenger seat, she got out of the car and made her way up the steps to the house. Opening the door to a darkened first floor, Michonne took extra care to quietly close and lock the front door. Before she could turn around a voice came out of the darkness.

"Glad to see you made it home."

Michonne's hand went reflexively to the hilt of her Katana before she recognized the voice as Rick's.

"Oh...God Rick, don't do that, you scared me."

"Good!" Rick said.

"That isn't funny Rick, I could've hurt you."

"At least something scares you," Rick said. Reaching up he pulled the string of the lamp on the table next to him, bathing the living room in a soft light that revealed to Michonne where he was sitting.

"I didn't know that you were back at the house already."

"Clearly!" was Rick's only reply.

She picked up on the tone of anger in his voice and tried to side step it with a neutral question. "Are the kids sleeping already?"

Rick knew exactly what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to play that game. "They're not here." The moment he said those words he read panic in Michonne's eye her entire posture changed. And she fired off question after question at him.

"What... what do you mean they aren't here? I left them with Carol. Did something happen to Carl and Judith?" Michonne stepped fully into the room "Rick.. answer me are the kids okay?"

He hated the fear in her eyes and the worry in her voice "Judith and Carl are fine they're sleeping over and doing movie night at Maggie and Glenn's."

"Oh, okay..that's...that's nice." She shook away the immediate fear that washed over her at the thought of the kids being hurt or lost.

Although Michonne had quickly regained her composure, Rick saw that moment of fear in her eyes and he heard her sigh with relief when she found out the kids were okay. Rick trusted her with his children; he watched her with them time after time, playing with them, teaching them, caring for them and fawning over their simplest accomplishments. He had no doubt that Michonne loved Carl and Judith. Actually, Michonne and Carl were almost inseparable, sometime he was a little envious of the relationship his son had with her; which is why he needed to find out why she would be so reckless with her safety.

Rick stood up from his seat and folded his arms over his chest "Is there something you want to tell me Michonne?"

Standing across from a scowling Rick, Michonne almost felt like a rebellious teen who had just been caught sneaking in after curfew.

"Like what, Rick?"

Rick cast his eyes towards the ceiling as if to ask God for patience, he was barely holding onto the reins of his anger. "Like where the hell have you been?" The woman had the audacity to scoff at his question.

"I had to step out for few minutes, it's really no big deal" Michonne said as she started to walk around the couch heading for the hallway that would lead to her room.

"A few minutes?" He questioned sarcastically. "You mean over three hours, don't you? Because that's what it's been."

Just as she was making her way past him, her sword was pulled from her grasp. When Michonne spun to confront him she found herself talking to his back as he walked towards the front door. "Rick" she called after him. "What are you doing Rick? Give it back right now!"

Rick didn't break his stride or turn to look back at her as he spoke. "While I sat here in the dark, waiting for you to get home Daryl stopped by to see if we needed to go back out to look for you." With his hand on the knob Rick finally looked back to see an angry Michonne watching him with utter disbelief.

"You see I wasn't the only one thinking...Where-the Hell-is-she?" So, I asked him to check back in thirty minutes or so. Well the good news is that you're here now, so we don't have to risk going outside the walls tonight; fortunately Daryl can still do both of us a favor." Rick pulled the door open and came face to face with his right hand man.

Daryl tilted his head in greeting " 'sup man, are we heading out or..." he paused mid question when he notice Michonne's katana in Rick's right hand. "I take it she's back?" Daryl was relieved, when Rick told him what Michonne and Carol had been up to, he had to admit he was worried and a little upset. Both of these women were his friends and Daryl hated the idea of anything happening to either of them. "Well good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Thanks for checking back man."

Reading the look on Rick's face, Daryl leaned in a little closer and whispered "Are you good?"

In the distance behind Daryl, across the street, Rick caught a glimpse of Abraham sitting on the steps of the armory smoking a cigar. Giving the solider a quick nod of acknowledgment he refocused on the issue at hand and the move he was about to make. What he did next was sure to start a battle but it was a battle he didn't intend to lose.

Rick cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Michonne before answering Daryl's question. "We will be."

"Alright then I'll be going..."

Rick interjected "there is something that you can do for me though." Bringing his right hand up he held the katana out to Daryl, "take this..."

Before he could finish all hell broke loose, just as he expected it would.

"No!" Michonne screamed as she ran towards the door in a determined bid to reclaim her beloved weapon. She almost got around Rick but she only got one foot over the threshold before Rick had his steely, sun tanned arm firmly wrapped around her waist holding her in back while keeping the Katana out of her reach.

"Rick, this isn't funny! You can't do this." Michonne tried twisting out of his hold, she pulled at his forearm hoping to loosen his grip. None of it worked, Rick had his left arm fully secured around her narrow waist. The more she struggled the tighter his hold became.

It took a lot of energy to maintain his hold on the pissed-off hellion in his arm, but Rick was determined and he wasn't backing down. Gritting his teeth he forged ahead "...Take this and put it some place safe for me - she won't be needing it for a few days."

Daryl grabbed the sword and jumped back to put extra space between himself and a very angry Michonne who almost landed a kick to his gut. "Damn Michonne, that was close."

She couldn't believe Rick would do this to her. Michonne was livid, she kicked backwards wanting to make Rick sorry for his actions but he kept his stance wide so she missed.

"Rick, stop this" she demanded. When he ignored her she focused her gaze on the one now holding her sword. "Daryl don't do this."

Rick was smart enough to keep his legs positioned in an outward angle, not at all underestimating the woman he held trapped in his arms. "Calm down Michonne."

"Man are you sure about this?" Daryl asked his eyes locked on Rick and the angry woman he was holding. The two of them have been to hell and back together, Daryl knew that his friend wasn't perfect but when Rick made a major move-and this was for damn sure a major move, he always has a good reason for it. More than that was the fear Daryl saw on Rick's face earlier when night came in and Michonne was still outside the walls of their community. He'd seen that look on Rick's face once a long time ago and he hoped that he never had to see that look on his friends face again.

With a contrite look and an apology, "Sorry Michonne, Ricks orders and I'm sure he's got his reasons." Daryl turned and walked away carrying the weapon with him. When he looked back he saw Rick carrying a silent yet fuming Michonne backwards into the house and kicking the door shut.

Shaking his head, Daryl knew one thing for certain, he didn't want any part of the war Rick just started with a very formidable opponent. "Man, I hope my guy has a plan to smooth this over."


	4. Chpt 3 When A House Becomes A Home

Disclaimer:

I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.

I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.

The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy & Eddie) and are created by me. Timelines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

Due to sexual content and language, Discretion is advised!

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

(Chapter 3)

When A House Becomes A Home

* * *

 **Description** :

This **novelette** is a re-imagining of the Rick Grimes Crew settling into the Alexandria Community. In this story we get a window-seat view into the shared life of Rick and Michonne after the Safe Zone zombie battle.  
The timeline of this story picks up 6 to 7 months after Carl was shot and moves into present days. Over the last few months an even stronger bond has formed, keeping a makeshift family together. But that bound will be tested, rules will be broken and dynamics & relationships will change..  
Can an Alpha Survivor and a Dark Warrioress find common ground? Or, will they pass up a chance at finding true happiness?

A lot can Change in 24 hours; the outcome depends on the choices made.

* * *

 **Chapter** 3

 **T** he moment the door closed the dam broke "Let - me - go." Michonne had never been this angry with the man she'd called her friend, the man she'd shared a house with for months.

Rick kept his arms locked around her waist and partially lifted her down the hall to her bedroom. Kicking the door open he walked in and used the heel of his boot to kick the door shut behind them. The moment they were in the room he released Michonne. Reaching behind him, Rick locked the bedroom door.

"You had no right." She yelled.

"I had every right." He shouted, refusing to back down or break eye contact with her.

"Get out, Rick."

He pushed himself away from the door and walked over to a reading chair in the corner. Picking up the soft bath towel that occupied the seat he said emphatically "neither one of us is going anywhere until we've had a long talk and come to an understanding." With the towel now in his hand Rick took its place in the chair.

Michonne stood staring in disbelief at the man before her who was pretty much holding her hostage at the moment. She knew Rick was brave, strong, a great father and he was even a killer when he needed to be, but this new-found audacity... to think he could take what's hers and then to follow that BS up with telling her where she can and can't go was too much.

Rick sat back and watched her watching him and thought to himself, "Good lord this woman is stubborn."

With a flick of his wrist he tossed the soft pink towel onto the bed close to where she was standing.

"I know that you hate to let the dust from the road linger on your skin, so what I have to say can wait while you get cleaned up."

The sudden softening of the cold hard stare he'd been giving her since she walked in the door was just plain confusing. Michonne threw her hands up in frustration "Now you want to be considerate?" she sneered. "Now you're thinking about what I might feel?" With a shake of her head she asked, "What has gotten into you Rick?"

Rick simply looked at the watch on his left wrist and said, "You've got ten minutes Michonne; unless you want to be uncomfortable while we talk."

Speechless and annoyed, Michonne snatched the towel from the bed with dramatic flare and stomped towards the bathroom.

"Oh...and Michonne," Rick called out, "Don't even think about jumping out of that bathroom window. Carl and Judith will be expecting both of us to be here when I pick them up from their sleepover tomorrow; and, I aim to keep that promise."

Michonne gave him the dirtiest look she could muster before entering the bathroom and slamming the door loudly behind her.

He knew it was a low blow using the kids to make her stay; but right now it was the only option outside of tying her up. With that image in mind Rick smirked as he relaxed further into the chair, crossed his right leg over his left knee and waited. He was grateful for the few minutes alone that allowed him to calm down a bit. Finding out that she had been sneaking off and hunting those psychos on her own for more than month; then watching night fall as he sat for over an hour in the dark, worrying and waiting for her had pushed his nerves, his annoyance and anger to the very edge.

Exactly twelve minutes later the bathroom door squeaked as it opened and Michonne stepped out in her long light-blue shower robe. Rick and Carl had learned quickly in the six months that they all lived together, that cleanliness was super important to Michonne. Heck the woman celebrated toothpaste like it was Christmas. Normally a simple shower or the luxury of a bath would brighten her whole day, however that wasn't currently the case. Although she had emerged from her shower scrubbed fresh, she was far from relaxed; in fact the look on her face indicated that she was more annoyed now than when she went in. Michonne threw the clothes she'd worn earlier into her hamper, folded her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Do you think that the rules of this community don't apply to you Michonne?"

When her only response was a cold stare, Rick eased forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "Answer me!"

"Of course they do."

"Hummph" He pulled himself out of the chair and began pacing a small area of the room before he stopped and his gaze locked onto hers. "When were you going to tell me about what you've been doing? Every Tuesday & Friday, Michonne? At least those are the days I know about; you taking off outside the gates, not bothering to sign out, ignoring safety protocols and running solo missions without talking to the Security Counsel about it." Rarely did Rick raise his voice but as he put words to the magnitude of what she'd done his frustration level sky-rocketed and his voice followed.

"To hell with all that... You-didn't-tell-ME. We live in the same house and you didn't say a damn word Michonne." That was the part that really stung. "Why?"

Rick knew that she was careful and could handle herself out there so Michonne didn't see what the problem was. "It was only for an hour and 40 minutes twice a week. I didn't think it would be a big deal. So why are you making it one?"

"If you didn't think it was a problem, if you weren't trying to hide what you were doing Michonne, you wouldn't have avoided signing out. You would have told me what you where planing and you wouldn't have conspired with Carol and Sasha for more than a Got-damn month" he yelled.

Springing up off of the bed she stood and crossed her arms. " First, I wasn't aware that I had to share my every move with you Rick, if you don't know it, I'm grown. And second you're making it sound like...like..."

"Like what Michonne?" He threw his hands in the air in questioning manner "like you've been sneaking off behind my back?" Rick took one small step in her direction, halted a few feet away and bent his head so that their eyes were on level with one another. "Like you have been leaving the safety of these walls to hunt down two deranged killers and placing yourself in danger? Because that's exactly what you've been doing."

It was in that moment that Michonne saw what was driving Rick's anger. It was fear. It happened so fast she almost missed it before anger resurfaced. She had seen that look once before on his face; it was the night Carl was shot and lost his eye. She stood silent, wishing she had taken Carol's advice, but is was too late to go back. "Rick, I should have said... I should have told you but..."

Before she could finish Rick took over. " You're damn right you should have told me! And bringing Carol and Sasha into your little plan makes it even worse." He could hear the harshness of his tone but he didn't care at the moment. "But I'll deal with that at the meeting on Sunday."

Both women had covered for her and Carol had wanted her to tell Rick from the start. Michonne wouldn't let them take any of the blame in this. Softening her tone slightly "It's wasn't Carol or Sasha's idea, Rick it was mine...this was all me." Rubbing her palms together as she explained "Carol wanted me to tell you from the beginning, so you can't blame them for this."

"And what about Sasha, was she on "team Tell Rick" too?"

Michonne's gaze faltered for the briefest moment before she recovered giving him a silent stare.

Her silence was answer enough. Rick began to pace again. "I'm betting they helped you without knowing or asking for important information like, what direction you were going in or how far out you were going. Am I right?"

"I never went out that far Rick." Michonne still believed she did the right thing but she was starting to see his point. "I tried to stay within a five to eight mile radius of Alexandria, I mostly looked for make-shift camp sites or checking areas I though someone could hide in or spy from." She wanted him to understand that even though she hid what she was doing from him, she was always careful. "I only wanted to make sure our runners wouldn't be ambushed again."

"What if something had happened to you?" He asked. "Something you couldn't come back from alone. How would we even know where to start looking?" Rick was practically shaking with anger the more he voiced the questions that had been playing on a loop in his mind. "What if there are more members of the Wolves than the two who got away; the two you've been hunting? What then Michonne? You saw what they did, they murdered and mutilated living people." Shaking his head he added, "I won't even mention the possibility of running into a herd of walkers. No matter how good of a fighter you might be they are still dangerous."

"Did you even take a flare so you could signal if needed?"

"Rick, you know I can take care of myself when I'm out there." Michonne reminded him.

"That's not the point." Turning his back to Michonne in exasperation Rick rested his forehead against the bedroom door. Did she not get the magnitude of what he was saying? Spinning to face her once again, he made it plain.

"Each time you snuck outta here on your one man mission, did you ever think about Carl and Judith?" Rick heard Michonne's gasps of surprise but he didn't stop. "Did you wonder what it would be like for them if you didn't come back?"

"Did you?"

Without being aware of it Michonne took a step forward, pointing a finger directly at Rick. "Don't you dare question my concern for Carl and Judith." She couldn't believe him. " I love your children as if they were my own and you know that Rick. You can question my reasons for not telling you things but you don't get to question my love for those kids?"

The tears swimming in Michonne's eye's shook him to the core. In all the time he'd known her, fought beside her, Rick had only seen her cry once. The day she had to watch her best-friend Andrea die in her arms. "Then why Michonne? Why put yourself at risk like this?"

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You're Carl's best-friend, hell you're like a mother to him; and Judith, she's attached to you at every turn because let's face it, you are the only mother she's ever known." Rick released a heavy sigh.

"What about me?" Do you know how worried I was watching the sky go dark, knowing that you were still out there? You convinced me to come here, that we needed this place. For the kids, for our people and for ourselves." He needed her to understand how important she was to this community, to his kids; to him. "Sometimes I think you forget that you're not alone in this world anymore. You're a part of something Michonne."

"I...I'm sorry that I worried you or the kids. I wasn't supposed to be gone that long Rick; once I realized how late it was I got back to the house as quick as I could." Michonne tried explaining but instead of calming him her words seemed to have the opposite effect. His blue eyes turned to ice as he raked his fingers through his dark wavy hair again. It was a clear sign of his frustration

"I don't want to hear that Got-damn word from you again!"

"What? What are you talking about... what word?"

Before Michonne knew what was happening Rick was standing directly in front of her with a both of his hands gripping her just below her shoulders. "House!" He said with the utmost annoyance. "Every time you talk about this place you say "house..."

Michonne stammered in confusion "I... what's –wrong with..." not only did his words throw her for a loop, but standing so close to him with his body pressing against hers was having a strange effect on her breathing and on her thinking. He was stirring up feelings in her that two years ago she taught were dead. Feelings that over the last few months she had learned to ignore.

Rick pulled her in close as he spoke "this isn't just a 'House' Michonne, it's home. It's the kids' home, it's mine and it's yours." Retaining his grip on her upper arm Rick said with finality "this is OUR home Michonne, ours."

This time she didn't stay silent because she wanted to, she was literally speechless. "I... I..."

"Say it, because I want to know that you understand" Rick demanded, giving her a little shake.

Nodding her head in confirmation as she uttered the words that Rick wanted to hear, words that until this moment she didn't realize she had been afraid to say. "Home" she said, testing the feel of the word on her tongue. "This is- my home, ….. our home."

" Don't forget it."

One moment his eyes were searching her face, reading every emotion and the next his lips were pressed against hers in a firm but gentle kiss. Rick's left hand settled on the curve of her slender waist as his right hand came up to trace the smooth dark column of her throat and rested just below her chin.

The shock Michonne felt at the sudden press of his lips against hers quickly bloomed into an enticing tingling that awakened a dormant desire. The warmth radiating from Rick's body was seeping through the robe she wore. Her pulse picked up an extra beat, tapping out a new tempo excitement. A soft gasping moan whispered from Michonne's lips and into the quiet room "Hu-ah."

Rick eased back slightly letting his eyes caress her face, as his thumb traced the outline of her full lower lip. He liked the way her body melted into his, as if she was born to be there. Rick couldn't count the number of times he'd dreamed about holding Michonne in his arms. "Do you feel that?" he asked as he continued nipping teasingly at her mouth. With his hand below her chin and the pad of his thumb grazing across her soft bottom lip, he tilted her face up intent on tasting more of her.

"Open for me" he commanded.

Instantly her body followed his command, her lips parted allowing his tongue entry.

Michonne's right hand came up to rest tentatively against the corded muscles of Rick's upper arm, as he deepened their kiss her fingers curled, gripping the sleeve of the shirt he wore.

"Umm..." The satisfied rumble that spilled from his throat was one of pure longing.

Rick felt her soft tongue brush against his with an almost shy curiosity, which only caused him to pull her closer as he ate at her mouth. His hand slid from Michonne's waist to the swell of her hip, pressing her against his hard straining cock. The subtle rotation of her hips was almost Rick's undoing; he was two seconds away from ripping the robe from her dark sexy body and making a reality of all those thing he'd been dreaming about for months.

He wanted more of her and now that he had a taste of her lips, now that he had Michonne in his arms he didn't plan on letting her go. Rick just needed one thing; he needed to be sure that she understood what this would mean, that this was what she wanted. Forcing himself to break their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers taking a deep calming breath.

Michonne didn't want to stop "...Rick" she moaned. Her hands found their way into the soft curls at the nape of his neck in an attempt to pull his mouth back to hers.

"Michonne...listen, " Rick said.

Almost instantly, he felt the stiffening of her body as her arms fell back to her sides and she took a small step back. She held her head down to avoid looking him in the eyes. Rick could literally feel her trying to draw that virtual shield around herself again. That was something he couldn't allow, never again; not after getting a hint of the passion she held behind her demeanor of control. With one quick step Rick closed the space between them once more. His left hand snaked its way around her waist while his other gripped her thick soft locks from behind and pulled. Forcing her head back, without warning he took possession of her mouth, giving her no chance to resist.

Raw need laced over every nerve ending in Michonne's body, building like liquid fire and racing its way to the hidden alcove between her thighs.

Rick broke the kiss but kept his tight hold on her body and hair. "You need to know Michonne, that if we do this, there's no going back." Rick's blue eyes locked with Michonne's big brown eyes " You'll be mine!" Bending his head, he let his teeth scrape along the soft skin of her neck before adding a gentle bite just below her ear; inflicting the smallest amount of pain. "In every sense of the word." The subtle shiver that ran through her told Rick that she liked the sensual sting. "You'll be in my bed...our bed every night, in my arms; wet, willing and ready;" moving his lips to her ear he whispered his promise, "and I will never let you go!"

Looking into her eyes once more he asked " Is that what you want Michonne?"

Michonne stood in his grasp trembling and trying to catch her breath, unable to speak. Her passion glazed eyes stared at the man who was making her feel so many things at once and all she could do was nod her head yes.

"Not good enough. Say it!" Rick demanded, slightly tightening his grip on her hair. "Tell me this is what you want."

Michonne hissed at the sting of his firm tug on her locks. "Yes," Michonne answered.

"Yes, what?" He wanted to leave no room for misunderstanding.

"Yes Rick, I want this...I want you."

Loosening his grip on her hair he playfully bite her bottom lip and licked the sting away before stepping back from her. Never taking his eyes off of her Rick walked back to the corner chair and sat down.

"Then show me" he commanded

Michonne looked down at the belt that held her robe closed and began to untie it. She knew that everything would change between them just as he warned. The truth is it already has.

"Eyes on me Michonne." He wanted to look into her eyes and read every emotion.

Holding her head high, Michonne stood unashamed as she pulled the string that would release the last knot. Seeing as how she hadn't had the chance to dress after exiting the shower due their arguing, she was completely naked beneath her robe. There was nothing to hide her body from his eyes. With the belt untied, the robe opened wide displaying the front of her body for Rick's visual examination.

"Good girl."

Michonne had never craved the approval from others before but hearing the whispered praise from Rick had the strangest effect on her. The muscles in her stomach coiled tighter and her pulse raced with anticipation; simply knowing she pleased him caused a gush of moisture to flooded her already damp center.

"Hmmm... perfect." Rick took a moment to admire Michonne's firm breast capped with tight dark plumb nipples. His gaze traveled down over her toned abs, the narrow waist that flourished into the sexy curve of her hips and the secret heaven at the top of her thighs. He uttered his next command as he eased back to pull off one of his boots and then the other. "Take it off!"

With a shrug of her shoulders Michonne let the robe slide over her arms to land in a soft blue puddle at her feet. She watched as Rick stood to his full height, pulled his shirt over his head as he stalked towards her like a tiger who's cornered its prey. Watching him unbuckle the tan leather belt and remove it from the loops of his worn jeans in one fluid motion intrigued and frightened her; because the man she was locked in this room with was 100% Alpha and the feelings he stirred in her were primal.

Suddenly his hands were on her again. Sliding back and over her hips, caressing the soft round swell of her buttocks letting his fingers knead the flesh he had been longing to touch for months.

"Mine" Rick growled

In an unexpected move he wrapped both arms below the curve of buttocks and lifted her high against his body. Michonne let out a squeal of surprise and both of her hands flew up to grab onto his shoulders. His lips latched onto her right nipple, his warm wet tongue teasing the sensitive flesh into a dark hard pebble.

"Rick" she called on a breathy whisper when he used his teeth to pull at her puckered nipple before releasing the hard nub.

Just as fast as he'd picked her, he spun them around a dropped her onto the bed. Michonne scrambled backwards on her elbows, but Rick had something else in mind.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk, the palm of his hand smack the outside of Michonne's thigh in playful punishment

Hooking his forearms under her knees he pulled her back towards him at the edge of the bed. Positioning her body the way her wanted her. "Spread for me." Rick wondered if Michonne knew that it wasn't a request.

Michonne couldn't ignore the nervousness fluttering in her stomach at the thought of being so open; so exposed. She complied, slowly shifting her knees apart, she adjusted her feet on the bed and opened her legs. The tsking sound Rick made and his next words indicated that he was satisfied with her hesitation.

"Wider, Michonne!"

A hint of the of shyness from her youthful days chose that moment to rear its head. Instead of doing things the quick and easy way Michonne ended up having to adjust and readjust her footing until she saw a satisfied smile on Rick's face. His steel-blue eyes examined her exposed flesh, like an artist seeing the potential of his canvas.

"So damn Beautiful" Rick growled as he let his hands roam along the inside of her thighs, admiring the slim toned muscles wrapped in soft dark skin. He took his time caressing and learning every groove and curve of her body; he memorized each tremor and every sigh elicited by his slightest touch. Rick kept his eyes on her face and when his fingers drew closer to the hidden treasure at the top of her thighs, Michonne's full lips parted pulling in a deep shuddering breath.

All nervousness now gone, burned away as rising need filled her mind and body. Waiting for hands to connect with her most secret place was agony. Michonne couldn't hold back the pleading-growl that burst from her lips. "Ahh-ahuuu...Rick touch me already...Please." she pleaded.

"I though I was touching you" Rick teased before informing her; "This is the one place you're not in control Michonne, I am."

The pleading look Michonne gave him accompanied by a stubborn pout was sexy as hell. He wanted to take his time with her body but the bands of his tightly held control were fraying. Bending his head Rick treated first her left nipple to a slow lick, twirling his tongue over and around the raised point before sucking the sweet tip into his mouth, only to release it and do the same to the other.

Michonne's finger tunneled through his hair, holding Rick to her as her back bowed in pleasure. She loved the feel of his mouth on her skin and the feel of his rough hands roaming over her body. There was no way for her to hide the moans pouring from her lips "Yes...oh."

Rick kissed a path from her breasts, over her ribs, kissing and nipping at her abdomen as he made his way down her body. Kneeling, he pushed her thighs further apart, planting a soft kiss at the top of her mound while using both hands to spread her labia. Her dark pink center was drenched in silky cream. When his thumb grazed her clit Rick's gaze went back up to Michonne's face. He watched her long dark lashes flutter as her eyes closed in pleasure and a shiver rolled through her body.

Adding a soft bite to the inside of her left thigh before he whispered, "look at me." When Michonne's eyes found his once more he told her, "I want to look in your eyes the first time I sink deep inside of you."

Michonne felt like her whole body was burning, trapped in a furnace of desire, an invisible fire where the temperature kept rising. She wanted Rick's hands, his mouth, his body on her's so badly it hurt.

Doing what he ordered, she kept her eyes glued to his as he leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue from the bottom of her moist slit up to her swollen clit. He feasted on her dark flower, relishing the taste of her sweet tangy juices. Rick repeated this action over and over to a chorus of moans.

"Ah-ah-ohhh-Rick. Yes, yes." Michonne could barely catch her breath, each stroke of his tongue had her muscles clenching causing more cream to spill from her. The way he used his teeth to occasionally skim over her clit before sucking it into his mouth to be plucked and licked, was pushing Michonne to higher levels of bliss. Suddenly two of Rick's fingers entered her, gentle at first, his fingers stroked and stretched; cautiously widening and testing her depth then those long fingers began sliding deeper and deeper inside of her while his tongue continued its sensual assault.

An airy scream burst from Michonne's mouth, "Goooo-d." Her hands flew towards him; grabbing for his head, pushing, pulling and clawing, as she begged and pleaded, "wait—wait- please Rick; it's too much- it's too much."

Michonne's words seemed to make Rick more determined as he feasted on the fruit of her passion. Using two of his fingers he explored her soft pink center, delving into her warm velvet garden, plunging and testing and relishing every responsive tremor that cruised through her body. Rick felt the tension rising in Michonne, the anticipation that tightened her muscles until her back began to arch off of the bed. When Rick's thrusting fingers slowed in pace and then curled upwards, pressing and teasing the secret spongy button hidden there, Michonne lost all control.

Rick knew she was on the edge and that's exactly where he wanted her.

Her body gained a mind of its own, her feet pushed against the mattress as her pelvis shifted from left to right trying to evade the overwhelming sensation but she was trapped between the mattress and Rick's pleasurably torturous mouth. When his long fingers moved inside of her again, moving faster and repeatedly raking over her G-Spot; her hips came up which only pushed her clit further into his mouth. Michonne's fingers pulled at Rick's hair as a scream ripped from her throat "AHHHA!" Panting she looked down and fastened her gaze with his.

"I-I'm-going to cum"

With one last lick Rick pulled his mouth away from her sweet vagina, but didn't remove his fingers. Using his left hand and forearm as a band to hold her hips steady Rick continued pushing her closer to the edge. His fingers continued thrusting deep and fast, giving Michonne no quarter.

"Oh...I-I'm.." Michonne couldn't hold back any longer, every nerve in her body was bending to his touch. Muscles tightening, readying for the rush of pleasure, her core clenching and spasming as a powerful orgasm rolled through her. Dots danced behind her eyelids as she moaned loudly " oh my god—ah – ah, Ri-iick."

Watching Michonne revel in the glow of her orgasm was damn sexy. Easing back on the thrusting of his fingers he waited for her to come back to the present. When she opened her eyes Rick pulled his long fingers from her trembling center. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he held her gaze trapped in his as he brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked away the creamy evidence of her pleasure. Rick smiled when a new shudder ran over her body and her lips fell open on a silent gasp.

Rising up from his crouched position, he watched the aftershocks dance over her body with a cocky grin."What do you say when someone gives you something nice Michonne?"

"Ahhh...Thank you." She answered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you , who?" Rick demanding as he quickly stripped out of jeans.

"Thank you... Rick."

"Good Girl!"


	5. Chpt 4 Needing Someone Can Feel So Good

Disclaimer:

I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.

I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.

The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy & Eddie) and are created by me. Timelines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

Due to sexual content and language, Discretion is advised!

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

(Chapter 4)

Needing Someone Can Feel So Good

* * *

Chapter 4

She watched his lean corded muscles shift as he positioned his body over hers.

"Are you ready for me?" Rick held his body completely still, his throbbing member poised at her moist entrance.

"Yes" she answered nodding as she voiced her consent, Michonne was more than ready.

That was all the confirmation he needed, with one smooth thrust he sank deep into her soft tight depths.

Rick watched Michonne's lips part on a hitched breath. Her eyes widened, both of her hands came up, one pressed flat against his chest and the other pushed against his torso.

A stuttered gasp fell from her lips. "Ah-h-h-ha!" Michonne's body tremble at the pleasure of having Rick buried deep inside her. The walls of her vagina strained and clenched in response to being so suddenly and completely filled. She looked up at Rick hovering above her, the tension in the corded muscles of his neck and shoulders were a visible testament of restraint and his control. He was long and thick, stretching and filling a place that had been empty for so long. Michonne needed a moment to feel him; like a new pulse humming inside her.

Rick held still giving Michonne time to adjust to the feel of him. He could feel her inner muscles tightening and straining around his hard cock. It took all of his will not to give into the consuming pleasure of her pink wet heat surrounding him. It took every ounce of his control to hold back the primal urge to pound himself into her without ceasing but he wouldn't, because the woman beneath deserved more than selfish sex. At that moment Rick realized that Michonne meant more to him the he even realized. Doing anything that might hurt her was not an option and although she wanted and welcomed him into her body he felt her tense at his entry.

Leaning forward Rick scattered soft kisses over her breast, up to her collarbone, and along her slender neck stopping just below her ear and whispered gently "easy."

The combination of the sweet soft kisses and his sexy southern drawl was like adding several more degrees of heat to the fire he created inside of her. Running her hands over his hard chest and down over the lean muscles of his arms, her gazed held his as she cautiously shifted her hips in a slow grin.

"I.. I just needed a mo-"

"I know what you need Michonne," Rick said before she could finish her explanation.

He answered the signal of readiness her body was giving with a slow retreat and re-entry. Rick kept the pace of his thrusts slow at first, taking the time to savor the feel of her wrapped tightly around his engorged shaft while watching the signs of pleasure dancing across her face. The way her body arched into his when he hit the right secret place inside of her. The feel of her hands caressing and exploring the hard plains and bends of his body, pulling him closer. As he picked up the pace Michonne's hips began to follow his in an age old dance of give and take. God the way she responded to him was just damn sexy. Rick's hips never lost rhythm when he bent his head to tug at her left nipple with his teeth.

" Sss-ha" Michonne hissed at the sudden stinging pleasure; the sound bounced around the room playing back like their own personal song.

Rick growled with satisfaction hearing the melody of her pleasure. Treating her right nipple to the same sensual torment before pulling that nipple and its surrounding flesh into his mouth, sucking deeply. Angling his hips Rick alternated between deep and shallow thrusts; in—out—in—out, deep and strong. His beautiful dark huntress was meeting him thrust for thrust and it was sexy as hell knowing that she could give as good as she got in the bedroom too. Pulling her face up towards his Rick claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Rick slid a hand down between their bodies to gently flick and tease Michonne's clit which caused her inner muscles to grip his cock like a glove designed only for him.

"Holy-Damn Michonne, you feel so good." His words were spoken against the soft skin along the curve of her neck where he'd just planted a kiss. His hands took possession of her hips halting her movements and almost forcefully keeping her where he wanted her as he mercilessly pounded into her.

The sound of their moans and groans mingled in the air breaking the silence.

Their love-making was more than he ever dreamed it could be. The feel of her body beneath his, against his, moving with his, as they climbed higher heights of passion and the way they felt and fit together was a heady addictive brew.

"Yeah, oh...God yes...right there" she cried out, not wanting him to stop. Michonne's moans grew louder her usual reserved demeanor was long forgotten.

The way Rick was working her body blocked out everything except for the things he was making her feel. His large rough hands caressing and molding her body, his long sun-tanned fingers kneading and teasing the soft dark mounds of her breasts and hips, his thick cock tunneling deep into her most guarded place and his heavy balls slapping the curve of her buttocks as sweat dripped from his heated flesh and splashed onto hers. The walls of her vagina clenched trying to keep him deep inside each time he retreated before plowing back into her moist sex again and again. Michonne's skin prickled with heightened sensitivity as he took her closer and closer to the edge of that cliff of pleasure.

"Mm—uhmm, yes- more" she moaned.

Feelings were crashing into her like waves, over and over, consuming her from the inside out. Every inch of her skin was sensitive to the touch as every nerve ending sparked with desire. Michonne allowed her gaze to fall ways from Rick's as she lost herself in the sensation that was ravaging her body. She was so close.

"Ohhh-oh...yes!" Her hands came up to cup her own breast, feathering over her pebbled nipples...

Michonne's eyes flew open when suddenly her hands were pulled away from her breast repositioned on either side of the pillow near her head and firmly held in place.

She couldn't stop her natural reflex, immediately she tried pulling out of his grip but his hold was solid. She recognized his action for what it was; a message of his Dominance - over her. He was showing her that he was in control of her sexual pleasure. In that moment emotions, sensations and instinct battled within her, all the while his hard member continued thrusting and pulsing insider of her.

"Don't" Rick warned, tightening his grip "don't pull away from me."

The mounting lust raging between them didn't stop the spark of challenge that blazed to life in her eyes as she silently questioned his action. Rick didn't release his hold on her wrist or back down from the challenge in her eye. In fact, he welcomed it. "You take the pleasure I give." He punctuated his statement with a deep hard thrust. Rick watched the her back arch up off the bed and felt the resistance drain from her limbs as her body writhed beneath him. Rick knew that Michonne was close to orgasm he could feel her body straining and reaching; hell he was fighting to hold back his release. With each thrust and caress he carried her to the threshold only to pull back; keeping her waiting reward just out or reach.

Yes, he was being a greedy bastard but after waiting months for Michonne to acknowledge this "THING" between them Rick would settle for nothing less that everything. He wanted all of her, her strength, her fears and her deepest desires. Rick needed Michonne to let go of the last vestige of control that she was holding as shield. Her surrender wasn't something he could take, Michonne had to trust him enough to offer it freely.

Rick used a steady and forceful in-in-out-in-in-out rhythm to keep Michonne hovering on the borderline of-so good- but not enough."

"Ohhh-uhn-uhn-ah!" Her panting moans, swelling and cresting, filling the room only to fade on a pleading whimper. Michonne tossed and arched, her body reaching for the climax that signaled its arrival with the promise of one more thrust; only to have it pulled away and denied to her at the last-minute.

"You're right there, aren't you?...How badly do you want to cum?"

"Oh god-very badly...Please."

"Not until you admit you need me the same way I need you" he growled. Using those words as a warning he slowed the tempo and altered his strokes. With agonizing slowness Rick pulled his throbbing shaft almost completely out of her needy grasping center. If ever there was a time when torture could be called sweet, this-was it. Sweat rolled off his body, every muscle he had, was straining and pulsing from the sheer force of will it took for him to hover at the gates of her dark moist heaven.

"No! Don't stop" Michonne pleaded. She tugged against his hold, trying once more to slip her wrist from is grasp. She knew that if her hands were free she could pulling him closer, deeper, anything to stop the ache he created in her. No matter how she twisted or pulled or how she demanded he move deeper and faster; he kept the slow maddening pace.

Rick wasn't going to allow Michonne to break their connection in any way. He tightened his hold, this time he pulled her arms high above her head and held them there. "You can end this Michonne...Don't you want to feel me cumming so deep inside you?" Rick was at the brink of his control, he was one step away from pounding into her until he couldn't t think or until he exploded; which ever one came first.

"Please" she cried. Michonne shook with desperate anticipation, she wanted...no she -needed- release so badly. The line between anger and surrender blurred and pleasure danced on the edge of pain until finally, acceptance washed over her. Right then she fully admitted to herself that she wasn't in control, Rick was and for the first time she didn't want to be. If she wanted the pleasure her body was craving, she would have to ask him for it and trust him to give her what she needed. The words that poured from her lips next didn't feel foreign, or weak, they simply felt true.

" I need you Rick, I...I need you. Please."

Joy reverberated through his every cell; Rick didn't take the gift Michonne was offering to him lightly, he saw in her eyes the exact moment she chose to let her guard down and trust him completely. Her previous show of defiance was gone, her thighs relaxed and widened giving him unfettered access and her chest raising and falling as she lay looking up into his eyes...waiting.

"And you have me Michonne" Rick said with pride. Inch by inch he pushed into her waiting depths, sinking in balls deep and proceeded to give her exactly what she needed.

"Oh-God-Thank you" the words burst from her lips on a shuddering exhaled. A shiver raked its way over her body, causing her shoulders to curl forward as rising pleasure wrapped its way around her.

"Such lovely manners," Rick teased as he increased the pace of his hips thrusting against hers. "You're mine Michonne, never forget that. Every part of you belongs to me." his hands released their grip on her wrist, sliding up and over her palms to lace his fingers with hers as he pumped into her. "Say it," he demanded "tell me you're mine."

"I...I'm yours!" Without hesitation Michonne gave him what he wanted, she gave him the truth.

"I belong to you Rick, only you-" she panted; "now-god-pleeeease-Rick, let me cum!"

Single-track tears escaped the corners of her eye and rolled back into her locks, as she gave herself totally to this man who was changing her from the inside out.

"All you had to do was ask baby" with those words Rick leaned forward and captured her full lips in a tender kiss as he took them both to the heights of pleasure that flung them off of passion's cliff into the arms of ecstasy. They were soaring, riding the rolling aftershocks like waves on a crystal shore.

Rick had never had an orgasm that intense in his life...never. As his vision cleared and reality shifted back into view he brushed Michonne's dark locks away from her face and planted soft kisses on her forehead, at her temple and on her plump lips. He was completely drained as he carefully eased out of her languid body. Still catching his Rick rolled off of Michonne and onto his back next to her. After bundling the pillow beneath his head Rick pulled Michonne into his arms; want to feel her close to him and not wanting to let her go.

The only word to describe the way she felt right then was-euphoric. Her body and mind were humming with the vibrations of satisfaction. Never had she felt like this; on one hand she felt ripped apart, completely exposed and on the other, she felt an incredible wholeness, like piece that were out of place or missing were finally where they needed to be. Her skin was still tingling when Rick reach out wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him; all Michonne could do was hum her contentment.

"That was...that...was" she searched her sexually drunk brain for the accurate word but Rick beat her to it.

"That was -Us- Michonne...That was us."

With those words playing in her mind and a smile on her lips; Michonne drifted off to sleep in the safety of Rick's arms.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

Rick: Thoughts After Midnight

Rick laid in bed awake, his arm wrapped securely around the dark beautiful woman lying next to him; not just any woman but 'HIS' woman -Michonne. Her warm body was pressed into his, her back to his front, her round buttocks curving temptingly into the bend of his pelvis where his now semi-hard member rested and their legs intertwined. As Michonne slept next to him peacefully Rick watched with fascination as the orange tinged, silver light of predawn cracked the darkness and bathed the room in a subtle glow. The soft light played along their tangled limbs highlighting the contrast of their skin. To Rick, Michonne's rich dark tone had always been beautiful; the way her skin glowed in certain light, like a Goddess ordained by the sun.

Listening to her soft steady breathing, Rick thought back to how they ended up here—naked—in this bed together. had no regrets, in fact everything about this moment felt right. When he woke her in the middle of the night desperate for another taste of her, she welcomed him, letting him take what he needed and giving him so much more. The word content was too bland and linear to cover what he was feeling.

Rick thought of all the times they fought side-by-side and back to back . He thought of all those moments when being the leader became so heavy he almost crumbled;yet Michonne was there, believing in him. The moments when he was so covered in blood that he questioned his humanity yet Michonne sat and talked with him, walked beside him without rejection and she wasn't afraid of the killer he had to be. Somehow she always brings him back to the man he wants to be.

Suddenly Rick realized that he had never felt this way with anyone before, not even Lori. The revelation of that truth shook him to his core. During the years of heir marriage, before Lori died she had given him two beautiful children. Carl and Judith were his heart and he would always be grateful to Lori for that. But, this feeling...no, feelings he had for Michonne were more than gratefulness.

There in the stillness of the moment Rick knew; he wasn't content with Michonne...He was in love with her. If he was being honest he'd have to admit that he'd been living this truth for months, maybe longer; he just hadn't put the right name to it. He'd called it friendship, loyalty, partnership and family; just a genuine want to see her smile. And, it was... It was all of those things and so much more. "I'm in love with her" Rick whispered into the of the growing light.

Michonne stirred in her sleep, instinctively seeking his warmth. Rick planted a soft kiss on her shoulder and tightened his arm around her, molding her closer to his body. Although she was still sleeping the last words Rick spoke over Michonne were a _declaration and a vow._

" _The world had to break for me to find you so there's no way I'm letting you go."_

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

( I hope you enjoyed reading this Richonne tale. Chapters 5 & 6 coming soon.)

Next Chapter,Things to come:

Trouble will find its way inside Alexandria's walls. Rick and his team will be shocked. Justice will be had.

There's still:

Sasha, Michonne and Carol who broke the rules and Rick intends to hold them accountable. Rules are Rules!

How will Michonne, Carol & Sasha react to the consequences brought on by there actions?

What will Carl's reaction be to the changes in Rick and Michonne's relationship?

Will Michonne ever get her sword back?

Find out in the upcoming chapters of: This Is Your Home

Thanks for lending me your eyes and your ears;

Honest feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Chpt 5 The Day After The Long Night

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.  
I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.  
The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy, Ulric, Nadia, Lexa, Anna & Eddie) and are created by me. Time-lines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:**  
This section of the story mentions a sexual assault; it is not detailed but the mere mention of such an act maybe too painful for some. If you are affected by the word or words eludes to this criminal act please read with caution or do not read further. In no way does this story condone or glorify the rape or abuse of adults or minors, women or men. It is a Criminal act and is written and dealt with as such.

 _ **Fictional Vocabulary Index**_

Words & terms you will find in this story that were specifically created for this story by the author of this story DreamCandy (aka) D. K. Watson

The words and terms are NOT a part of TWD TV series

 **Recs** —Term used to reference Rescuees or Recruits; people rescued from the outside,

often found during supply runs and offered sanctuary within Alexandria's walls.

 **Level 1** — Term references: Type of work schedule Low Rotation or Workload for residents.

Little to No Runs outside the community. A more relaxed day.

 **Legacies** — Term references: Residents and Leaders of Alexandria.

Those who have lived there before the Walker Battle or those who fought to retake and rebuild Alexandria. Citizens of Alexandria

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

 **(Chapter 5)**

The Day After The Long Night: Rescuing Trouble

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Saturday morning, the sound of birds chirping as they fly by, penetrated a peaceful veil of sleep. Squinting through sleep laden eyelids, Rick stirred, rolled partially to his back and looked at the clock on the small dresser near the bed; 9:26AM was the time. A subtle smile spread across his lips as he turned to look at the woman lying beside him. Michonne lay curled against him, his arm resting just below the curve of her firm breasts, like a stamp of possession. Rick's movements caused her to stir, her body stretching away the stiffness of sleep as she slowly surfaced into wakefulness.

Although it wasn't intentional, Rick's body responded instinctively to the feel of her soft round bottom pressing into him. His once flaccid penis was now semi-hard and rising into erection.

"Morning, sleepy-head."

Rubbing her hands over her face, wiping the haze of sleep from her eyes as she greeted him "Hmmm...Good-morning;" her words were slightly muffled behind her hands.

"It is a good morning," Rick replied as he bent his head to place a cluster of kisses on her shoulder and along her neck. He liked the early morning huskiness of her voice, it reminded him of warm brandy; smooth, with just enough rasp. Squeezing her a little tighter, he buried his face in the hollow of her neck and inhaled; he could smell the linger fresh scent of the shower soap she'd used last night.

"What time is it?" Michonne asked, her back still snuggled against his front.

Casting another side-look at the clock, "it;s 9:35."

Suddenly Michonne was moving fast, sliding out of his arms, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and dragging the sheet with her for covering. "Shoot, shoot, shoot" she mumbled as she scurried around throwing accusatory questions at him. "Why didn't you wake me? Do you want Carl or Judith to find us like this?" When she mentioned the kids names her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She chanted rapidly.

Rick rolled onto his back, folded his hands behind his head, and marveled at something he never thought he'd see; a flustered Michonne. Rick couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried; unconcerned with his nakedness as he watched. When Michonne hurried over to the corner chair, scooped up his discarded shirt and threw it at him, Rick could hold it in any longer so he laughed. He laughed like he hadn't laughed in a long time, a full voiced sound that shook his entire body.

Michonne was just about to enter the bathroom when Rick...or should she say...'the crazy naked man' in her bed started laughing. Gripping the sheet over her breasts, she stared at him and asked "Wh...Why aren't you moving and what's so funny?"

"You...you're funny" he told her, shaking his head as his laughter subsided. "Now come back to bed."

"It's almost 10 o'clock in the morning Rick, you said the kids had a sleepover and movie- night; well I'm pretty sure movie **night** is over."

"First, Carl and Judith aren't here right now."

Rolling her eyes, "As if Carl doesn't know how to walk home" she said sarcastically.  
The man was still smiling instead of moving to get dressed. "I usually change his bandaging in the morning..." pausing mid sentence she questioned "Why are you still laying there like..." Michonne waved her free hand up and down in his direction, "..like that?"

"I like when you say that word, say it again."

"What?"

"Home. You said Carl could walk HOME."

Hearing him say that sent a warm flush over Michonne's body; it reminded her of how last night began and how it ended. Seeing Rick so relaxed and-and happy took the panicked wind out of her sail. Still holding the sheet she leaned back against the bathroom door, fighting the smile that was trying to bloom on her lips. "I know what you're trying to do with the whole sexy southern thing."

"And you like it," Rick replied.

Averting her eyes momentarily in a hint of shyness "I do, like it" she admitted. "But, seriously I don't want to do the whole -'Naked Explaining' thing with Carl and Judith at the door."

Rick decided to give her nerves a break, telling her, "Carl isn't walking home, I told him to stay put until I came to pick them up" instantly he saw the relief on her face; "so you don't have to worry."

"You watched me run around like crazy person." The smile she'd been holding back was now in full effect. Michonne could see her overly nervous funny reaction could be funny. Truthfully this whole new level to their relationship had her off balance.

"Yeah, I did; it was different and funny seeing you so flustered but more than that it was damn CUTE."

Michonne stood staring silently at Rick in all his glory and she realized that she had never heard him laugh, not really. She's seen him smile, smirk even chuckle; but never laugh, not like he did just now. If she gave him that in any way...a moment of unrestrained joy, a moment where he wasn't 'the leader or the fixer' instead he was just a man...if she could give him that moment of freedom then she wouldn't regret her actions.

"Rick wondered about the expression on her face and asked "What?"

"Nothing."

They shared an easy smile; "then come back to bed, because I've got something" Rick said enticingly

Shaking her head saying,"Nope, not until I brush my teeth."

As she turned to open the door Rick complained, "You;re not even going to say hi to my little friend?"

Michonne cast a side-look over her left shoulder, giving him a brief up and down before delivering her parting words and ducking into the bathroom "There's nothing little about your friend."

"Fine" Rick shouted playfully at the closed door as he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on over his hips; not bothering to button them. "I've got teeth that I can brush too." He could hear Michonne laughing on the other side of the door and once again thought of how right they felt together. "Kitchen in 20 minutes woman," he called out before leaving the room to head upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes.

Although he wished he could spend the whole day with her in his bed and in his arms or just plain talking with her, Rick knew he wouldn't be able to; Saturdays in Alexandria were usually what's known as level 1 day (low schedule, low runs) for most of the residents but not for Rick.

At 2 o'clock he was scheduled to oversee the vetting process of incoming Recs the were brought in on different runs during the last two weeks. But, before any of that he wanted to stop by Maggie and Glenn's to check on Carl and Judith; as for Michonne, there was still a lot to talk about in regards to her little excursions.

A few minutes later Rick made his way downstairs, feeling refreshed from his shower, he made his way to the kitchen. Since coffee was rationed throughout the community it was highly cherished; it wasn't the good stuff but it was good enough. Waiting for the of water to boil Rick pulled two mugs from the cabinet and placed them on the counter and scooped a few spoons of instant coffee into each. Three minutes later a barefoot, fresh-faced Michonne padded into the kitchen, stopping just inside the entryway.

"Hi" Rick said as he finished pouring the hot water into the mugs.

This wasn't just a new day, it was a new day for them; a day starting with the memory of all that had changed between them last night.

"Hi," returning his greeting she walked further into the kitchen and accepted the steaming mug he was holding out in offering to her. "Thanks," taking a sip of the hot liquid Michonne closed her eyes to savor the rich warmth. She was more of a tea drinker but she definitely wasn't going to turn down the dark comforting beverage.

You know that we're going to have to talk this security breach and what's got to happen? I have to report the breach just like I would with anyone else." It was the last thing he wanted to do. "For that alone, I should spank that perfect ass of yours."

"I know we do, really Rick, I'm sorry for not telling you about what I was doing and putting you in this position with the Counsel." Michonne knew this was going to be easy for Rick; he is loyal and to those he cares about the loyalty was unwavering. "I will go to the Counsel and take full responsibility for everything. You didn't do this; I did."

Rick placed his now empty coffee mug in the sink and walked around the island-counter to pull Michonne into his arms. Holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Rick tilted her face up just a bit and looked into her eyes. "I thought I made myself clear. That's not how this works. There is no-you facing the counsel alone; we're in this together Michonne. You're my friend, my partner, my woman and when I said you were mine; I meant it" Pulling her close he kissed her lips, sucking at her bottom lip before saying " and I take care of what's mine."

With her arms wrapped around his waists she looked up at Rick and cocked an eyebrow questioningly "Is that right Mr. Grimes?"

"You damn straight it is." The easy banter between them definitely lightened the mood.

"So, does that mean you're not angry with me anymore and that I'm no longer in trouble?"

"No, Michonne, I'm not angry anymore but I'm still not happy about what you did. As far as being in trouble; well you are most definitely still in trouble."

They stood in the kitchen, just holding one another and relishing this new closeness.  
The world outside might broken but in this moment, with silence around them; the world was just the way it was supposed to be. They walked hand in hand into the living-room and for the next hour or so they sat snuggling on the couch and talking about how they met.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Before The Knock**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Carl:** (Flashback to Movie-Night)

Movie was great everyone seemed to really happy about watching movies and just being together. Carl couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. That night Carl, Glenn, Eugene and some of the other guys, even Pastor Gabrielle opted to watch "Twisted Creepers part six"

Enid and Lexa were not impressed with the choice of a horror movie and said as much "That movie is gross and disgusting?" Lexa who was about two years younger than Enid also objected to the guys' choice of movie entertainment... "Yeah, that movie sucks. I mean who needs that when we have those things walking around out there."

The adults seemed to be entertained by the argument because most were staring and smiling.

Enid walked over to where Carl was sitting with Judith in his arms and held her hands out;  
just like that Judith switched teams.

"A look of triumph appeared on Enid's face while she cuddled and bounced Judith. "What about Anna she's only 4," Enid wasn't going to let these knuckle head guys scare the little kids "and little Judith she can't watched that movie she's a baby and that thing will give her nightmares?" With that line Enid was sure she'd won the argument, because Carl loved his baby sister and always looked out for her.

Carl knew that Enid was right about Judith and the other little girl Anna, but he opted to keep the argument going just for kicks. "Judith doesn't get nightmares she's a Grimes." Carl popped up from his seat held his arms out to his sister and laughed when Judith switched sides again and jumped into his arms with a giggle.

"Traitor" Enid teased.

Eugene piped in, humorously agreeing with the Grimes part "Indeed I concur, the Grimes stock is built strong."

Before they could argue more Carol and Maggie found a solution. Carol grabbed the pile of DVDs skimmed through them and selected about three. Maggie stepped between the sparring teen saying "I'll take Judith and the two of you can figure this out."

Carol found a movie that was appropriate for a kid to watch; granted, 'Finding Nemo' was old by movie standards but Judith and Anna wouldn't know that and chances are Judy would fall asleep in the first few minutes of watching. She also picked out 'Transformers' which had big action and if she remembered a really cute guy that Lexa and Enid could fawn over. Just in case the Action movie was a no Carol chose what guys usually called a chick-flick; it was some kind of Romantic Comedy. Who didn't love romance she thought.

"Okay look, why don't we do this; there are two working TVs in the house, the bigger TV is out here so the guys can crash in the living-room and watch their scary movie." Maggie figured that Enid, Lexa and Anna would like some girl time and truthfully she would enjoy that too. "The women and girls can enjoy our movies and crash in the loft upstairs"

"Yeah that's a great idea" Lexa said excitedly.

Little Anna followed along clapping her hands for team 'girl time'.  
Enid however was still giving Carl the evil eye as she nodded her head in agreement.

Carl stood with his arms folded over his chest staring right back with a smirk on his face. As Enid turned with a flip of her hair, Carl could've sworn he heard her mumble something that sounded like "Boys suck." Carl laughed out loud as he watched he lift Anna off the ground before grabbing two duffel-bags from the corner and march out of the living-room.

"Lexa," Enid called over her shoulder, "get Baby Judith's diaper- bag...oh yeah and our pop-corn. Carl can make his own.

"Okay" Lexa said, Grabbing the the things Enid asked for; turning back she looked at Carl and repeated the words that came from her teen idol Enid. "Boys SUCK" she said loudly and then ran off.

Glenn, Philip, Eugene and Gabrielle laughed just as hard as Carl did.

All in all movie-night turned out perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to the present:**

( Saturday Morning at Glenn & Maggie's house)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost noon, the house was still packed with people, buzzing about how nice this gathering was or how great the food was. In the living-room there were still sleeping bags and blanket laid out in different areas. A few people were actually still sleeping but most were up, helping in the kitchen and those who were on schedule to work shifts in the garden, at the pantry, on guard duty or inventorying run-hauls left early in the morning. Glenn, Eugene and Philip were probably somewhere fiddling with one of the many TV's they'd found on their runs or some other techie things.

Carl sat in the kitchen watching Carol, Maggie and Enid bake different treats. Some of the snacks would go to the pantry stock to be handed out to residents over the next few days. Carl was lucky because both Carol and Enid seemed to think he was some kind of 'snack-tester' and he didn't mind one bit. I a corner near the table Judith sat on a stack of blankets with Anna, playing with their handmade dolls. Every now and then Carl would sneak both girls a taste of the warm cookies and laughed when their faces light up at the taste. Anna was the one who got him caught; the little girl seemed to love the applesauce cookies and loudly demanded more.

"Carl!" Maggie said with a smile " You know you can't give kids their age a lot of sweets right""

"That's what Michonne says about Judith but Anna's 4 and look at her, she likes it."

The little girl obviously didn't notice or didn't care that they had been busted; Anna wasn't trying to hide, she still held her little out waiting. It was kind of funny because all she knew was that he was the source of the tasty cookies and she wanted more. "Sorry kid, but the grown ups said I can't give you anymore" Carl said with a shrug and a shake of his head. Getting up from where he was sitting he offered to help bagging up the treats. By 12:20 all the baked-goods were wrapped, packed and separated according to their designated destination.

Eugene waled into the kitchen to say his good-byes; "Ladies, it was indeed a joy hanging out her. Maggie I must thank you for the invite; you see in the old days I really didn't have a lot of friends, well people thought I was weird but I think they were just jealous of my intellect..."

Carol stared at Eugene with a smirk , Maggie, Enid and even Lexa who was playing with the kids giggled at Eugene's rambling... "It's no problem Eugene," Maggie said.

Realizing the he had been rambling on Eugene got his words and thoughts back on track. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for inviting me to such a cool gathering."

"Like I said Eugene it's no problem, you're welcome to stop by any time."

"Well I liked being here; so; thank you."  
Knowing that on Saturdays Carol and Maggie delivered snacks to the pantry, Eugene looked at all of the cookies and cakes on the counter and said "I'm working with Pastor Gabrielle today at the pantry, we're inventorying all of the food that was hauled in from runs on Thursday and Friday." Nodding his head toward the good covering the counter top he offered his help "If y'all would like, I can carry this stuff over for you."

"That would be great Eugene," Carol was glad she didn't heft the multiple trays and boxes over to the community pantry.

Eugene called Philip in to help, they gathered up the items that Maggie and Carol pointed out and went on their way.

"Who's the big cake for Ms. Carol?" Lexa asked.

Oh, that's for the nice people over in the Recs Quarters, they probably haven't had cake in a long time."

With pure confidence Lexa informed Carol, "Well they're going to love it! Because you make the best _Apple-Berry-Corn Cake_ in the world."

Carol smiled at the heartfelt compliment, "Thank you Lexa, but to be honest I think I'm the only one who makes _Apple-Berry-Corn Cake_ "

"Yeah, I know, on account of all the corn we grow and the apple trees; trust me it's still the best. My mom tried to bake something with the corn flower you make and it was horrible; I still don't know what it was; a cookie, a cake or a blob, it was just bad." Everyone in the kitchen laughed but it was the truth, Lexa loved her mother but her mom was just a bad cook.

Maggie packed the uncut Apple-Berry-Corn Cake and a large cutting knife into an open box and covered it with a clean towel. Carol put a large plastic container filled with assorted backed cookies next to it.

"Enid are you ready to drop the snacks off at the Recs Quarters?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah Maggie I'm Ready, let me just grab my shoes." Enid returned, "okay, I'm ready."  
She picked up the cake box and tried to balance it on top of the plastic cookie container. The moment she attempted to pick up both items the cake box began to wobble. "Oops" Not wanting to drop either of them, Enid quickly put the stacked treats back on the counter.

Maggie and Carol had just gotten off their feet and were sitting at the table near to where Anna and Judith were now napping on the blankets. "That was almost a disaster" Maggie said, noticing that the cake almost fell. "You're going to need some help Enid; give me a couple minutes to rest and I'll walk over with you."

"But Maggie you're tired. You and Carol did most of the baking."

"I'll go with her." Carl offered. Walking around to the other side of the counter, he picked up the box with the cake and waited.

"Are you sure Carl?"

"I don't mind Maggie

As expected Lexa wanted to go wherever Enid did. "I wan to go too."

"Sorry Lexa, but you can't go."

With a sulky sad face she wanted to know why. Carol explained, "Well first your mother will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and more importantly it's against the Rules." Not wanting to hurt the child's feelings Carol kept her voice gentle but firm. "Recs that haven't been processed yet aren't allowed to mingle with Legacy residents. Do you understand now?"

Yeah, but how come Enid gets to go?

Maggie answered that question, "Because Enid volunteers there twice a week, it's her job; she know all the rules and all of the guards know her."

"Okay," Lexa said with a shrug; "I can't wait until I'm fourteen and can get a job in the community."

Enid walked over to Lexa gave her a hug and told her good bye. "I'll see you later munchkin, alright."

"Okay Enid, don't forget our rules" Maggie reminded.

"I know, check in with both guards on duty, go straight to the dinning area and lay out the food; most of all bring back your baking pan." With that Enid and Carl headed out of the kitchen and made their way out the front door.  
The day was so hot that Enid who usually loved to be outside complained. "It feels like Satan's back door out here."

"Yeah, it is hot" Carl agreed, "but that just the way summer goes in Atlanta."  
As the continued walk Enid questioned why the Recs quarters had to be at the far end of the community. Carl knew it wasn't a real question but even if it was there wasn't anything he could do to change the location so he stayed quiet. Carl thought back to how the Recs area came about.

The day after the attack from the Wolves the counsel realized that the danger didn't always come form the dead that wouldn't die, sometimes the worse danger came from those who were very much alive. The members of the Counsel felt like there were still people on the outside who needed help. Rather than ban all recruits or rescues they asked my dad and the Security Counsel to come up with a way to safely grow the community and offer sanctuary to those who need it. With in that same week gates went up, guard teams were selected and rules created for new entries to Alexandria. Anyone who accepted the offer of sanctuary had to agree to wear a blindfold during the ride to Alexandria; that was Daryl's rule, just in case there was a bad apple in the bunch they wouldn't have directions. The Recs Quarters were located at the back of the Alexandria community; it was really just two houses that had been fenced off. Recs were people who Daryl and Arron rescued or brought in from the outside. Daryl was eally good at reading people so often the decision was his on who they brought back to Alexandria. Both Rec houses were guarded by an eight member security team that rotated between homes. All of the guards were friendly but also extremely deadly to anyone trying to harm the citizens of Alexandria.

They were the only security team that dealt with the Recs, which made it easier to recognize and keep track of new incoming faces. At each shift there were two guards per house; one male and one female guard. One guarded the upstairs which was used as the women's area and the other guarded the lower section of the house. Living-room, Kitchen, and Dinning areas were communal, especially since some of the Recs were brought in in groups it gave them a chance to spend time with one another.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***Rescuing Trouble***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about eight minutes of walking Carl and Enid arrived at their destination.

"Delivery" Enid called out Less than a minute later front door opened and the large dark-skinned former army soldier came out and unlocked the gate.

"Hey Bex." Carl and Enid said at almost the same time.

"What's up guys. It smells like you brought something delicious" Bex was a stickler for the rules and he didn't miss a beat. As soon they stepped through the gate even while he joked with them he was re-locking the gate; then he pulled out a small writing pad from his pocket and he wrote done their names as visitors.

"Yeah Carol and Maggie made some cookies and an Apple-Berry-Corn Cake.

Carl hid his smile when the big soldier's eyes lit up at the mention of the cake. Most of the security crew knew that Bex had a sweet-tooth. It was kind of funny because he was really tough but he hummed whenever he ate something he liked that was sweet.

"Come on guys let's go inside." Opening the door for the two teenagers he stood aside to let them in. Don't forget to sing the log-sheet and save some of that goodness for me.

"We'll bring you back a piece" Enid told him.

As the entered they saw Joy sitting on the steps that lead upstairs. In the old world Joy used to be a fitness trainer; she had shoulder length blond hair and and hazel-green eyes. She was short but had passed security training on the first try; Carl remembered hearing Daryl and his dad say that she was good in hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey Enid," she called out. "Carl long time no see, how's it going?"

"I'm good." Carl replied

Good, glad to hear it. "What you got there?"

Enid shook the container gently "Oh just some treats Maggie and Carol sent over."

Joy smirked as she said; "well y'all better hide that stuff from Bex."

"I heard that" Bex heavy voice rang out with humor.

"Most of the Recs are in the dinning room and two are headed to the bathroom." Joy tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen and dinning area "go ahead and set up what you need to."

When the enter the Kitchen they notice the room was full. At one corner of the long dinning table there appeared to be a small family group of three, in another seat a few spaces down was an Asian woman with long black hair and on the opposite side of the table was an older guy. As they took the items out of the box and laid them on the marble counter. Carl wasn't the talkative type so he left the hellos to Enid.

"Hey guys, we brought some fresh baked treats for you"

Enid proceeded to list the items making sure to ask if anyone was allergic to nuts. The thank yous filtered around the room and thankfully no one was allergic to nuts.

Carl felt a strange feeling and looked to his left, that when he noticed two more people, truthfully if he hadn't sensed them he would not have seen them at all. They were standing so close to the side of the fridge anyone walking into the room would miss them. They looked young, the boy was a bout he same height as Carl and the girl was shorter. Carl couldn't see the girl's face because she kept her head down and stood really close to the boy; the kid made brief eye contact with Carl but quickly turned his gaze back to the girl beside him.

Enid had just finished placing the cookies onto two different plates and was taking the cake out of the box. She took the knife out and place it on the counter next to the cake; "Carl can you get me an extra plate please?"

Carl walked to the cabinet, grabbed another plate and carried back to the counter for Enid. Just he did that two guys walked into the kitchen; one tall with brown hair and the other was about a foot shorted with dirty blond hair. Both guys looked to be in their late teen or early twenties

"Hey what have we got here? Said the taller guy. "A sweet looking girl delivering sweet things."

Enid ignored him but Carl instantly pegged him as a jerk that would some day taste his fist.

Suddenly the knife that Maggie sent for the purpose of cutting the cake was snatched from the counter and was now at the throat of the brown haired jerk. The shorter blond guy that had been standing next to the jerk seemed to be frozen in fear.

Carl immediately grabbed Enid and pulled her behind him; he could feel Enid's fearful grip on the back of his shirt. The knife wielder now had the brown haired jerk in a tight hold in front of him with the large knife pressed against the side of his throat. They were both directly across from Carl and Enid. That's when Carl realized that it was the kid that was stand by the fridge; briefly he looked to his left where they were standing and the girl was crouched down in a ball, pressed so close to the cabinets and the fridge as if she was trying to disappear.

Refocusing his gaze on the scene before him Carl tried talking to the obviously angry knife holder. " Look...you don't want to do that."

"Shut- up," the kid said.

"I'm trying to help you; we've got rules here and you're about to break a major one."

When the kid didn't respond Carl continued. "We don't hurt each other in this community. You can't stay here if you do." Carl saw the knife tighten against the guys throat before the angry kid spoke.

"He Raped my sister!"

Carl's whole body felt the shock of those words; Enid's grip tighten on his shirt and he heard her gasp.  
He kept his eye on the two people in front of him "I'm going to send my friend out of the room because what you're saying scaring her. Is that okay?" This was not good, the kid was chanting the words over and over as if now that he'd said it he couldn't stop. Without looking away Carl whispered to Enid "Get Bex." Enid quickly slipped out of the kitchen to get help. None of the other Recs in the room made a sound and that didn't surprise Carl. People who'd been on the outside a long time learned not to make a sound when danger was near. He could see the fear and worry in their eyes but being quiet was now second nature to them; no matter if the threat was living or dead. Tuning the onlookers out Carl focused on keep the angry kid talking.

"What did you say?" Carl asked just to be sure that the rage growing inside of him was justified.

The boy looked directly at Carl and said "He raped my sister, they both did."

The moment he said "they both did" the shorter blond haired guy turned and tried to run only to run right into Carl. Carl brought his elbow up and clocked the guy hard enough to daze him, when he spun around holding his injured face Carl grabbed him by the shirt pulled him up and backward, putting him in a choke hold. He kept one arm tightly wrapped around the guys throat and his other hand positioned under the side of his chin in a way the that gave Carl the choice of putting him to sleep or snapping his filthy neck.

Help is on the way...

* * *

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 6 The Day After The Long Night:_ The knock On The Door

Sometime the people we rescue become a dangerous problem.

Rick and his crew will have to deal with this horrible discovery.


	7. Chpt 6 The Worst Knock Ever

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I am not the creator/author of the Walking Dead TV series. I did not create and do not own the names of the characters that are Publicly & Commercially linked to the TV series (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl & Carol). This story is a Conceptual Derivative of the TWD landscape.  
I'm a fan creatively inspired by the continual 'What Ifs" born of the moments that are not seen on screen.  
The story you're about to read was NOT created for or by the owners of the TV series... THIS story is created by Me and is owned by Me. Some of the names of popular characters may remain (Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Enid, Maggie & Carol). Some characters added as the story progresses are wholly fictitious (Rodney, Bex, Joy, Ulric, Nadia, Lexa, Anna & Eddie) and are created by me. Time-lines and scenery in this story may also be altered.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:**  
This section of the story mentions a sexual assault; it is not detailed but the mere mention of such an act maybe too painful for some. If you are affected by the word or words eludes to this criminal act please read with caution or do not read further. In no way does this story condone or glorify the rape or abuse of adults or minors, women or men. It is a Criminal act and is written and dealt with as such.

Small amount of vengeful violence.

 _ **Fictional Vocabulary Index**_

Words & terms you will find in this story that were specifically created for this story by the author of this story DreamCandy (aka) D. K. Watson

The words and terms are NOT a part of TWD TV series

 **Recs** —Term used to reference Rescuees or Recruits; people rescued from the outside,

often found during supply runs and offered sanctuary within Alexandria's walls.

 **Level 1** — Term references: Type of work schedule Low Rotation or Workload for residents.

Little to No Runs outside the community. A more relaxed day.

 **Legacies** — Term references: Residents and Leaders of Alexandria.

Those who have lived there before the Walker Battle or those who fought to retake and rebuild Alexandria. Citizens of Alexandria

* * *

 **This Is Your Home**

What A Difference A Day Makes: The Bedrock of Richonne

 **(Chapter 6)**

The Day After The Long Night

The Worst Knock Ever

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

(Back at Rick and Michonne's house)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The knock On The Door**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loud insistent knocking on the front-door caused Rick and Michonne to both spring up from the couch they were snuggling on and quickly answer the door.

When Rick opened the door he found Joy, one of the female guards for the Recs Quarters. Her face was pale and worry knitted her brows.

"Rick we've got a problem at Recs house A and it's bad.

Rick looked over his shoulder at Michonne who stood holding his gun and holster out for him.

Giving her a grateful smile he took the gun belt and began strapping it around his waist.

Joy's loud knocking had drawn the Attention of Abraham and Daryl who were sitting on the porch of the house across the street where the armory was located. If a stranger came into the community they would just see two guys sitting and smoking; when in fact they were guarding a collection of weapons. Seeing Rick strap on his gun and step out of his home had Abraham giving him the what's going on signal.

Michonne's grabbed her boots from the mat near the door, quickly put them on, closed the door and followed Rick outside. Rick waved Daryl and Abraham over. Before leaving the porch Abraham knocked on the door three times and Sasha came out; he handed her his larger automatic weapon and checked that his side arm was loaded and ready. They all met in the middle of the street between houses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rescued The Wrong Ones

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

Joy looked at the faces around her and said once again, "We've got a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Michonne asked

"Walkers?" Abraham asked "How the hell did they get in?"

Shaking her head, Joy said "It's worse." In her mind this was worse than walkers. "We've got a Rec with a knife at another Rec's throat and from what I've seen this kid with the knife has already decided to kill the guy he's holding."

Daryl asked the question everyone else was thinking "Why?"

Joy looked down at the ground taking a deep breath before explaining; "The accusations this kids is making...he says..he says two newbies... Raped his sister."

"What the hell?" Daryl exploded. "How could this happen...here?"

"It couldn't have." Joy said with certainty. "We follow every rule, all of them and the plan you set for the Recs' Quarters Daryl. The women and girls are upstairs, I guard the steps, no males allowed up at any time and Bex guards the guys on the lower level; they don't even use the same bathrooms. No one leaves the communal areas without passing a guard." That's what bothered Joy on top of everything else, the thought that someone was violated and possibly on her watch; she wanted answers.

Everyone was stunned into silence, Rick felt the heat of rage rushing through him but right now, he didn't have time for anger; they needed a plan, quick.

"Abraham, Daryl and Michonne you're with me; Joy you're on the armory until we clear this up. Rick looked over at Sasha "Sasha, I want Rodney, Rosita and Eric knocking on doors; have them tell the residents that we're running a security drill and need them to stay inside until it's over. If this Rec kills the guy he's holding I don't want to drag his body out with everyone watching."

"Got it" Sasha said.

Oh and Sasha, my kids are at Maggie and Glenn's make sure they stay inside."

Joy cleared her throat "Ah... Rick, Enid and Carl are in there with him."

Before she could finish Michonne and Daryl took off running, Rick and Abraham right on their heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Justified Rage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached the Recs House Daryl pulled out the key and quickly unlocked the gate.

Opening the front door, they moved into the house cautiously. There in the living-room was Enid pacing with worry. Michonne put a finger to her lip signaling for her to be silent. They could hear Bex's heavy voice pleading with someone. "Come on kid drop the knife. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care what you do to me...but before he dies, he's going to apologize for what he did to my sister."

The voice was young sounding but there wasn't any defiance or attitued in the words that were spoken. What worried Rick was the note of cold hopelessness and resolution in the person's voice; this let Rick and his team know that Joy wasn't wrong.

Daryl whispered to Rick, "You know that as soon as that Rec says sorry, the kid is going to kill him."

"We need to move now," Rick said with a nod.

There were two ways to enter the kitchen **/** dinning-room and both were on a front angle. It was either left or right. Rick signaled Michonne and Daryl to go right while he and Abraham came in from the left. Rick and Abraham came in with their guns raised and Daryl with his cross-bow.

Both Rick and Michonne were were shocked to see Carl standing directly across from the confrontation holding a guy in a deadly choke hold.

"Carl," Michonne said keeping her voice light not wanting to startle the kid with the knife or Carl.

Daryl didn't recognize either of the guys that were being held, but he did recognize the kid holding the knife. He and Arron had found the kid and his sister hiding behind an old clothing store about 15 miles away from Alexandria as a small group of walkers passed by.

Rick studied the kid with the knife for a moment trying to get a read on him, the kid looked to be around his son's age. Rick noticed that whenever his eyes weren't staring off into nothingness, the only person he made eye contact with was Carl. Somehow this angry teenager felt a connection with his son. Rick kept that bit of detail in the back of his mind in case the situation started to spiral. Rick eased a little closer to Carl but not too close because he didn't want to break the small bit of visual trust the kid seemed to have with Carl.

"I'm going to need you to put the knife down;" Rick said firmly. The young man didn't even seem to hear Rick's words. Even in this crazy new world it tkesk a lot to push a child to this kind of rage...Rick recognized real deep-seated anger when he was it and whatever the case; this kid felt justified in his actions. The young man had to be around Carl age. Rick wanted to know more but right now this standoff needed to end "Hey" he spoke louder to get the boy's attention. "When you were offered sanctuary I'm sure you were told the rules and you were asked if you could live by them." Rick was talking to the kid but he also wanted the other Recs to know what would happen it they tried something like this. "We do not hurt or kill living people unless it's the last option. If you do this I'm going to have to put you down; and I don't want to have to do that.

"He's going to pay for what him and his friend did to my sister." The kid said.

The guy the kid was holding whimpered and screamed out "help me man."

Rick ignored him and kept his focus on the kid with the knife. "You say that these two guys hurt you sister..." Before Rick could finish the teenager practically growled

"They did more than hurt her, they raped her."

Hearing the note of finality in the kids voice Rick called out "Bex I'm going to need you to clear this room, take everyone upstairs until we settle this.

While Bex ordered the scared onlookers to exit the dinning area Daryl got the kid's attention.

"Hey, kid." Daryl whistled snapping the teen out of his fog. "You remember me?" he asked

The young knife wielder looked over at Daryl and said "Yeah, you were nice to us; you helped us. Thank you."

Bex had gotten the other Recs to slid along the side of the wall, pass the kid and his hostage. The only ones left in the room were the kid with the knife and the guy he was holding, Carl and the guy he had in the choke hold and Rick and his team.

Rick didn't waste time, need to get the kid talking more, "You say these guys hurt your sister, did this happen here in the house?"

Slowly the kid shook his head, "No...it happened before."

Rick nodded his head to show the kid he was listening. "Yet you came here with them?"

The Kids eyes finally locked onto Rick's and Rick saw pure rage and hopelessness.

"No, we didn't come here together...I wanted to find them and—and... but I couldn't leave my sister."

The words hurt to say but he wanted these people to know the truth; that he wasn't crazy or brutal like these two monsters. He felt like the Kid with the patch over one eye believed him and he needed the guys with the weapons pointed at him to believe him too. "The day before Mr. Daryl and his friend found us we were a part of a camp for about five months; there were about twenty-five people in the group and these two were a part of the camp. But, that day our camp was attacked by a lot of those dead things;"

"Walkers" Abraham said "we call them walkers."

"The camp was overrun, my—my sister and I got separated... I didn't mean to lose her."

Michonne had seen this before, she'd felt it for more than a year; this was guilt and rage combined and it was a deadly mix. Keeping her eyes on the angry kid Michonne moved further into the kitchen easing closer to Carl. "Sometimes people get lost in this world, it's not your fault" she told him.

"But it is my fault! I was fighting off two of those dead things and I told her to run. I killed as many of those things as I could; by the time the attack was over she was gone. I searched for her for an hour and then I found her in a field; her clothes were torn and she was covered in bruises. She wouldn't even let me touch her... I'm her brother and she didn't even recognize me. I had no choice, I wrapped her in my shirt and dragged her out of that field. When we got far enough away I took care of her the best I could and then she finally told me what happened, what Albert and Mike did to her." He shook his head to keep away the memory. "Before our parents died, I swore that I would protect her, I promised to keep her safe and these two made a liar out of me." The last words were just above a whisper.

"Then they showed up here this morning..." Turn his gaze back to the kid with the eye patch "hitting on the the girl this guy came with...as if they'd done nothing wrong. Now you see...you see why I have to do this."

Daryl felt like the kid was telling the truth, but he had to ask "Why didn't you say something when we found you." Daryl's anger spiked, when the kid looked at him and said "Because I didn't think you would want to help us if you knew what they'd done to her. I needed to get her someplace safe, so I said nothing."

As he listened to the angry heartbroken kid, Rick saw his son in this boy, they were both survivors, brave and more than willing to kill to protect the ones they care about. Casting a glance at his son Rick noticed that the Rec Carl had in the choke-hold was sobbing.

Without releasing his hold on the guy in front of him Carl spoke for the first time since his Dad and the others came into the room

"Michonne" he whispered tilting his head towards the area to his left near the large fridge and cabinets.

Michonne followed the direction of Carl's head and her heart dropped. "Oh my God." There in the corner between the fridge and the wooden cabinets was a small framed girl. She was curled so close to the corner, as small as she could make herself. The child was so quite none of them had noticed her. "Rick" Michonne whispered, " Put the gun away."

Abraham kept his eyes on the target while Rick turned his head to look at what Carl directed Michonne to.

Daryl quickly looked to where Michonne's gaze was now focused and then turned back; this time he lowered the aim of his cross-bow from the kid with the knife, to the chest of the guy he was holding.

"That's his sister" Carl told Michonne "She hasn't moved from that corner since these.." Carl pulled his hold tighter around the neck of the guy he was holding "...two jerks walked into the room." It would be so easy to end this jerk Carl thought, a little more pressure and he'd never be able to hurt anyone else again. People like this, that did what these guys did; shouldn't be alive.

Michonne caught the movement of Carl's arm tightening, she could see that Carl believed the boy and in Carl's mind these rapists deserved to die. "Carl Don't!" Michonne warned "Let him go, Abraham and Daryl won't allow him get away." Rick must have notice too.

"Carl, stand down." Rick ordered.

Just as Carl was about to let go the idiot brown-haired guy chose that moment to speak.

"Man she wanted it."

"Shut-up." Daryl and Abraham shouted almost simultaneously

The girl in the corner screamed. Covered her ears and began to rock back and forward.

Michonne edged closer to the girl but didn't touch her, she just whispered calming words hoping to ease the girl's panic.

"Daryl take over for Carl. If that bastard moves put him down." Rick ordered. Carl didn't release his hold until Daryl was standing right next to him with an arrow aimed at the guys head.

"On your knees;" Daryl said to the now loudly sobbing jerk.

"He made me do it" the kneeling guy cried "I didn't want to hurt her but..."

Before he could finish his excuses Carl's foot flew out and landed a kick to the guy's gut that shut him up.

The knife in the kid's hands tightened and a thin line of blood appeared. The kid muttered one word as he pressed the knife a little deeper "Apologize!"

"Help me, Help me please" screamed the brown-haired rapist.

Things were spiraling out of control and the cries of the boy's sister weren't helping to calm him, they were feeding his rage. Rick didn't want to have to kill the kid but if he committed murder within the safe zone that's exactly what he would have to do. He needed to distract the kid from his justified rage. Without taking his eyes off of the kid he spoke calmly "Michonne take the girl out of here."

The mention of his sister seemed to stay his hand.

Michonne gently place a hand on the girls shoulder which felt very frail. Although the rocking girl kept her head down, Michonne introduced herself to the teenager as a small bridge of connection "My name's Michonne, I'm not going to hurt you okay." Michonne was careful not to make any sudden moves that would scare the girl further. "Can you look at me? You don't have to be afraid." For a moment the rocking stopped and the girl's head came up even though her eyes were vacant, at least she tried. "Brave girl," Michonne praised. "No one's going to hurt you here, we won't let them. I need you to come with me so we can get you some help okay." Holding the girl by the shoulders Michonne helped her stand and began moving to take her out of the Kitchen

"What are you doing?" the boy yelled "Where are you taking my sister?"

The teenage girl began to crying for her brother "Ulrick, Ulrick" she cried

Feeling the girl begin to shake Michonne turned and with stern determination she let the girl's brother know,"I'm not asking your permission; Your sister needs help and I'm going to get her that help. Having her witness what you're planning to do will not help her; it will destroy her. Nobody here wants that. Do you?" When the boy nodded his head in agreement Michonne laid out what she would do. "The girl you saw here earlier, her name is Enid. She is right around the corner in the living-room; I'm going to have her take your sister some place safe and I'll come right back. "No one!" she emphasized " is going to hurt your sister; you have my word." Softening her gaze, Michonne wanted to reassure the kid "If you can't trust me, trust Carl he will tell you that I don't Lie."

Ulrick turned a questioning look to Carl.

"That's Michonne" Carl said "she's not only my friend but she's like a mother to me." Pointing to the bandage over his eye "The person who did this to me, isn't breathing anymore and that's because Michonne put him down. So, you can trust her to protect your sister."

"It's okay Nadia. I'll...I'll see you soon." With a nod of his head Ulrick showed Michonne that he wouldn't protest her taking his sister out of the room.

Rick uncocked and lowered his gun. "Abraham" he called out.

"Right here Rick, I've got rapist number one in my sights, if he moves he's dead."

Taking four steps forward Rick walked up to stand directly in front of the knife wielding teen.

"Ulrick, that's your name right?"

"Yeah"

"Ulrick, I'm going to need you to look at me, alright? When the boy raised his eyes Rick engaged; "You care about your sister right?"

Tears came to Ulrick's eyes as he answered. "She's all I have left in this world; and I failed her."

"No...no you didn't! Ulrick, you did not fail your sister; you fought to protect her and cowards took advantage of you being rightfully distracted. They ran when you fought, everything these cowards did that day is their shame to carry. You were brave enough to accept Daryl and Aaron's help. You got your sister to a place where she could be safe. So, believe me when I say you -did-not- Fail."

"But they're here now...I can't...I can't let them do that to her or anyone else again. I can't!"

"And we will find out how they got here." Rick promised

"You see that kid over there?" Rick pointed back towards Carl "That's my son, Carl." For a moment Rick saw surprise in Ulrick's eyes. "When you told my son what these guys did, what did he do?"

Ulrick thought for a second before he said "he believed me I think, and he stopped that one from running away."

"Exactly! Rick said " That's because Carl knows the truth when he hears it. So does each of the men standing with me; The big soldier on my left; that's Abraham, the guy on the right with the cross-bow, that's Daryl, he brought you here and I'm Rick. Before the world changed I was a cop for many years. I've heard the same excuses from other rapists that this piece of filth used and I've seen the look on your sister's face before. I know...we all know, that you're telling the truth." Rick could see the he was getting through. "Look around, none of the weapons in this room are pointed at you; they are pointed at the real criminals." Good, the kid was listening fully and following Ricks words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wounds Of A Broken World

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne and Enid had taken the you girl Nadia to Carol's house since there were no men or boys there moving about that could frighten the girl further. Michonne stood on Carol's porch holding the fragile girl against her chest and sent Enid to get Carol. A few seconds later Maggie, who was holding Judith, Carol and Enid stepped onto the porch; They took one look at the girl in Michonne's arms and started moving. Maggie places Judith in Enid's arms and ordered her to stay inside Sasha who had been standing guard at the Armory with Joy walked across the street and up to Maggie's house. "I'll stay with Enid and Judith. Y'all just take care of that girl." Michonne was glad Maggie came too since she had a little medical training and Nadia might need that.

When she stood to leave, Nadia held onto her hand; afraid of being left with new strangers. "I'll be right back Nadia, I promise. This is Maggie and Carol they are friends of mine and they're going to stay with you until I get back, okay. I have to go back and make sure that your brother and Carl aren't hurt; so I need to you to be brave for me one more time." When Nadia nodded her okay Michonne squeezed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Michonne ran back to the Recs Quarters, quietly eased back into the house and stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Let us handle this Ulrick," Rick said "your sister needs you; more now than ever which means your job of protecting her isn't done. If you do this she will lose you." Rick could see tremors raking the kids lanky frame as he fought the rage that had been driving him. You're not alone anymore Ulrick. You have a home now and whether this place is standing for a day or a year, you have people now; you have all of us. Everyone breath a sigh of relief when the young man slowly loosened his hold and the punk he had been holding fell to the ground holding the small wound bleeding at his neck. Rick took the knife from Ulrick's now trembling hands, just as the kids knees gave out. Rick wrapped his left arm around the kid's middle holding him up. "It's okay kid I got you." Holding the knife out behind him he called out "Carl."

Carl stepped up and carefully took the large knife from his dad and handed it to Michonne.

Abraham wasted no time moving in, he grabbed the sniveling dirt-bag and dragged him to the side and forced him to his knees.

Still holding the knife, Michonne walked around to the front of the guy kneeling at Abraham's feet and squatted down so that she was face to face with him. "How old are you?" She asked.

When he didn't answer Abraham shoved a knee into the punk's back and pressed his 9 millimeter hard against the back of his head. "The lady asked you a question."

With a tremble in his voice he answered "tw-twenty-one."

Daryl kicked the leg of the one sobbing in front of him "And you, how old are you?"

"I'm...I'm...nineteen...I'm so sorry." he continued sobbing

Shaking his head Carl looked at both guys with disgust, the girl was just a kid. Carl knew if they weren't living in Alexandria his Dad, Michonne and Daryl would have killed these rapist in the worst and most painful ways. And deep in his heart he hoped that it was exactly what they would do; rules or no rules.

"You have one chance, I'm only going to ask you this once, and once only" Michonne slipped the knife up between the older guy's legs and stopped at his penis, letting the point of the the knife send her message with a small nick.

The guy screamed out in terror but the look on her face told his to shut-up. His scream melted into a continuous whimper. "Did you hurt Ulrick's sister? Did you and your coward friend rape that girl?

Suddenly Michonne felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up Rick was standing there with his hand out.

"Let me," he said. Rick knew that Michonne didn't like any part of killing or maiming, even when it was deserved. She only did it if she had to, to remove a threat, to survive and to protect people she cared about. But, if she promised you death; she was going to see it through. Rick didn't want her to have to. Michonne handed him the knife and he took her place in front of the brown-haired guy.

"Michonne can you take Carl and Ulrick into the the living-room and wait for me; we'll be done here shortly. As she walked over to Ulrick who was now sitting on the ground near the center counter with his face in his hands, Rick turned his attention to the scum before him.

"First you need to know something, when she asked that question, she was showing you mercy and that's because she has more good in her than most. I, on the other hand, I'm a different beast." With a lighting quick move Rick dragged the knife down and across the perpetrator's chest twice, creating two long shallow cuts in the form of an **X;** both cuts stopping just above the pelvis.

None of Rick's team flinched, not even Carl, who was waiting for Michonne to cross the room with Ulrick.

The guy screamed and tried to double over, clawing at his bleeding chest and abdomen, but Abraham pulled him up by his hair, wrapped a hand under his chin and once more shoved his knee into the guy's back to keep him upright and still. To the right of them his 19 year old accomplice cried louder and suddenly a yellow puddle grew on the ground between his leg and around his knees. Daryl looked at him with disgust and took a step back from the mess.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration Rick looked at the bloodied bastard. " We have rules here so I won't kill you...just yet. But you should know, each one of the men standing here, have been in the halls of hell long enough to embrace the monsters we sometimes have to be." Rick closed his eyes as he spoke " You see, I already know that you raped that girl, but I want you to say it out loud. If you try to lie to me or make me wait, the next cuts will be deeper and this time I won't stop"

Rick saw Michonne a Ulrick walk by in his peripheral view; he heard her telling the kid not to look and the bloody mess. Michonne, Carl and Ulrick walked out of the kitchen leaving the image of the cowardly two behind.

"I did it...I did it...I'm...I'm sorry"

"Did what?" Rick demanded "Say...what you did."

"I...We..raped her." finally he admitted the truth.

Rick looked up at Abraham with a nob and the big red-haired soldier knock the rapist out cold.

Daryl did the same with the accomplice.

Daryl and Abraham dragged the two unconscious criminals to the center of the room and laid them out side by side.

Rick called out orders, "Daryl, I need you to get the small black van bring it back here and bring Philip with you to help keep you this garbage. I don't want anyone seeing these two; we transport them to the holding room below the med center; no one in or out until I get there." Rick turned to Abraham, "Abe get Bex down here with some rope and blindfolds. Oh and I want all the Recs down here now!"

Three minutes later Bex marched into the kitchen with the items Rick requested and the group of Six Recs ahead of him. They all lined up against the wall, some staring at Rick and some staring at the two people being tied up and blindfolded.

"Eyes on me." Rick demanded looking at the face of each person there. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Rick Grimes, I'm the one responsible for vetting you and deciding if your motives for being here are pure. I'm the one who decides if any of you can be a valuable member of this community we're building." He placed both hands on hips, one resting on the hilt of his holstered gun as he continued. "What happened here can never happen again. We give you guards not just to keep you in, the guards are here to protect you, in case there's an attack on the community, you won't be sitting ducks. The guards sit outside your living areas to give you as much freedom and privacy as possible." Rick growled with exasperation "Not one of you noticed the condition of the girl? That she hasn't eaten or showered since she got here? How about the fact that she didn't speak?"

A young Asian woman raised her hand to speak "We all just thought she was shy or didn't like being away from her brother. We didn't think any thing was wrong, especially not that."

"Listen to me, if any of you hope to become a part of this community, you need to understand that our most important job is looking out for one another. You don't stay silent if you see something strange you ask a damn **question!** Is that clear?"

A small chorus of yeses were sent his way.

By the time he finished talking to the Recs, Daryl and Philip were dragging the two scum bags out the door and into the van.

"Bex, there won't be any processing today, once I get my family home I'll need to meet with the Community Counsel. Keep everyone in the living-room until Joy gets back to her post. The kid won't be staying here,; not after what's happened."

A worried look clouded Bex's face "The counsel won't throw the kid out will they? The boy only did what any one of us would've."

Rick was glad to be surrounded by good people who cared about others. " No one's kicking him out. He's coming with me until we figure things out." Rick saw Bex relax once again. "Document what happened here and inform your replacements on shift change."

"Will do!"

"Oh and Bex, thanks for keeping the situation steady until we got here."

"I wish I could take all the credit but that was mostly your son's doing, you should be proud of him." With a nod Bex went back to the group of Recs and explained how things would be.

Rick walked into the living-room looked at a nervous Ulrick and his family and took a deep calming breath. " You guys ready to go?" Before Carl or Michonne could answer Ulrick jumped up rubbing his palms against the leg of his pants and pleaded with Rick. "Please Sir, don't put my sister out... she didn't know what I was going to do;" his head lowered and his eyes search the ground for a second "shoot, I didn't know what I was going to do until I had that knife in my hands." Looking up he begged, "My sister can't be out there any more. Even if you have to send me away; please let my sister stay."

"Nobody is sending you or your sister away kid."

Michonne's and Carl stood and added their agreement to Rick's. "I promised your sister I would come back after I made sure you and Carl were okay; I try to keep my promises and I think your sister would feel a little better if she could see you. Michonne and Ulrick walked out the front-door first, leaving Carl and Rick to follow. With a hand on his son's shoulder Rick stopped their movement briefly " Carl..."

'Yeah Dad...I know I shouldn't have..."

Rick stopped Carl explanation with four words. "I'm Proud of you!

I'm Proud of how you kept things under control here today. It could have been really bad but thanks to you it wasn't."

Carl didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head and smiled, he was just glad he could do something to help.

With smiles on their faces, father and son walked out of the Recs Quarters to face whatever came after this.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 7 The Shock After The Knock : Consequences._

 _There are counsel meetings to be had and justice to dispense._

 _Now there are two emotionally and physically wounded teenagers that they need to find a way to help._

 _Rick still has to deal with Michonne, Sasha and Carol for their security breach. Now he had to add Ulrick and his Son to the list.  
_

 _How will Carol, Michonne and Sasha react to the Consequences they will face. (_ _ **It will be**_ _ **serious -**_ _ **funny -**_ _ **sexy**_ _)_

 _Rick and Michonne have a new romance to nurture and will soon have to tell Carl about the change in their relationship._

 _Richonne: Warriors, Survivors, Partners, Heroes and Friends. They face a dying world together, there will be good days and bad,_

 _no matter which they will face it together._

 _Until next time: Read,Write, Love & Laugh_


End file.
